Dilemma of the Heart
by TwilightLover7
Summary: RUN AWAY WITH ME" "Jake, I can't. The Volturi will come regardless" "IS THAT THE REAL REASON, OR IS IT CUZ YOU STILL LOVE HIM AFTER EVERYTHING!" "..Yes.." "Go with him Bella." Edward said..... Then he whispered "Never bet against Alice" with a smile.JXBXE
1. Chap 1: My Loving Wolf

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these amazing Twilight characters, only the computer and imagination I used to create this story. Enjoy

**Chapter 1: My Loving Wolf**

We gazed up at the moonless night sky. It was filled with thousands of twinkling white and gold stars and I was finally, perfectly content with myself.

He laid next to me on the cool grass upon a hill in the middle of nowhere. Our little piece of heaven. Which reminds me of another place, _in another time_. A meadow, out there somewhere this very instance but I was not about to think about it. I was finally at peace.

Jacob's light breathing was all I could here as we stared up at the sky. He reached over and held my hand in his own. Jacob sighed and gave my hand a light squeeze. Maybe this was the real path my life was supposed to take. I looked over at him and noticed he had been staring at me. I blushed and he just grinned.

"Bella, I love you so much." I blushed deeper and he lightly chuckled, then pulled me closer to him, and gently kissed my forehead.

"I'll never get tired of your blushing."

"Me? Blushing? Yeah right." I smiled. He pulled me in tighter and his lips brushed against my own causing them to part. Seconds ticked by, then minutes, and we laid there in the grass, showing our affection.

His eyes sparkled as he finally pulled himself away from me hesitantly, and took three deep breaths. I gasped for air and he smiled. I felt my cheeks turn hot and his smile widened. He brushed the hair off my face that fell in my eyes by the wind and he sighed again. I bent over and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you too Jacob."

He grinned and we both turned to look back up at the sky. His arm wrapped around me and I laid my head on his chest. It was so warm but on a cold night like this I didn't mind. Even though it was night, I still had my sun. "Look Bella, look!"

"What?" Jacob pointed up at the sky and my eyes followed in the direction he pointed. A shooting star went zooming past in the darkness. Everything lit up and my eyes widened. My mouth fell upon as I watched the colors shoot across the sky.

"Make a wish Love." _Love_? I can't remember any other times Jacob called me that. _Someone else_ called me that. But who? . . . . . _Edward_. It had been one year since he left me and the hole in my heart was slowly filled by Jacob, my personal sun. Day by day me and Jacob got closer and now he was my boyfriend. More than that really. He was my everything.

The wolves killed Victoria without a problem and me and him have been so happy together. Maybe the hole wasn't completely filled, though. I felt like I was collapsing in on myself. _Edward_ never loved me. I felt the tears streaming down my face. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said as I averted my eyes.

"What did you wish for?" Technically I think I might have accidentally wished for Edward.

"For me and you to live happily ever after." I forged a smile. Was it so bad to lie if it might be for the best? He kissed me again, but it was much more passionate, needy, and I held him so tightly I felt like he would crumble from my death grip.

He easily picked me up off the ground from his side and placed me on his chest. The moment seemed to last forever and because there was no need to be cautious (He wasn't thirsty for my blood) we took advantage of every second. The heat was radiating off me through my core and it wasn't all thanks to Jacob's above normal temperature.

He pulled away from me hesitantly again and took a deep breath. I started panting trying to fill my lungs with air. He laughed and grinned again and I playfully punched his arm as he got up and set me down on my feet. "The sun will be rising soon and I should get you home before Charlie wakes up and finds you not there." Did time really go by that fast?

"Do we have too?" I said with a frown.

"Yes Bella." He said smiling.

"Always the mature one, huh?" We both laughed.

"I'm gonna change now, so either you can turn around, . . . or if you want I don't care if you watch." He said with a mischievous smile.

He started taking off his pants and I gulped. My cheeks became hot again and his smile widened, if that was even possible. I turned around and heard him sigh. Then the ground shook a little and he came from behind me and nudged my side. I turned around to face the huge russet colored wolf that's head was a few inches towering over me.

If he was standing on his hind legs he would be a good 6 feet taller than me but I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't help but stare in amazement as his reddish-brown long fur shined from the starlight. He was very majestic and I could almost see the magic coming from him.

I couldn't help but chuckle when he looked up at me with his dark eyes and tilted his head a little to the side. One ear was upright, and the other massive ear bent in the middle and flopped downward.

A big goofy grin appeared and I saw all his giant white fangs. His tongue stuck out on the side and he put his head right up by my face, about an inch away, and licked me. "Ugh! Jacob, don't do that it's disgusting. I can barely stand your kisses when your actually a person!" I laughed and deep rumbling came from inside his chest.

He took a few steps back and laid down on the ground. He still stared directly in my eyes as he tilted his gigantic head again, as if asking "You wanna ride?" I walked over to his side and jumped on his back. I grabbed his long fur around his neck and I hung on for dear life as he began to run.

It felt more like gliding and I couldn't even tell if his feet touched the ground. I saw flashes of green on each side of me. I couldn't make out the trees, I only saw colors, as we jetted past the forest walls. The sent of pine trees and everything in the forest was prominent. Maybe it was just Jacob's wonderful scent.

The wind crashed into me and threw my hair back and it almost felt like when me and Jacob rode our motorcycles together. I used to ride just so I could hear _Edward's voice_. . . . but now I do it because I feel the freedom that comes with it. The air whizzing past. The sounds all blur together. I control where I go and how fast I go. Unlike the rusty old hunk of metal that can't make it over 100, let alone 70.

I have come to appreciate the speed. Life has had new meaning ever since _he_ left and I have a new found appreciation for dangerous activities. What really shocked me is that I enjoy them.

I was snapped back to reality when Jacob slowed down to a trot as we neared the end of the forest wall and I saw my house behind the remaining trees. He sat down and I did a backwards somersault onto the ground. "Ow!" My head was spinning.

Jacob quickly changed (Became human and put on his pants) and was over at my side in a flash. He was laughing as I glared up at him. He finally stopped laughing and had a huge stupid grin on his face as he helped me up on my feet. "Sorry." He said as he brushed off my shoulders and my back. Twigs and dirt fell off me.

"Well this doesn't look conspicuous." I said sarcastically. He lightly laughed as he pulled out twigs from my hair. When he finished he just grinned at me some more and I couldn't help but smile back as he walked me up to my house. He held out his hands and I walked into them.

He securely wrapped his arms around me and jumped up through the open window. Then he laid me on my bed and kissed my forehead before tucking me in. "I'll see you tomorrow Bells."

"Anything exciting planned?"

"I'm working on a new project of mine. I hope you don't mind watching me fix up another beaten old truck like the good old days. Then we can go see a movie."

"Sounds good." I smiled. Watching Jacob fix cars in his garage was always fun to me. He made anything fun. Sleep deprivation finally began to sink in as my eyelids slowly started to close.

"Great. I'll see you around noon, so get your sleep Bells." I smiled and I think I tried to nod but my eyelids finally won out and I closed my eyes. I felt a light pressure on my lips, which was probably Jacob giving me a goodnight kiss. This was the best summer of my life and only a month left before school started again, I thought. A few minutes passed and then I was whisked away by my dreams.


	2. Chap 2: Meaningful Dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the amazing Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer, I do not own the characters, I do however own this story I'm creating and all it's hidden glory. Enjoy

**Chapter 2: Meaningful Dream**

White. Everything everywhere was bright whiteness and from the start I knew this was a dream. My name echoed and I tried to answer but no sound exited my mouth when I opened it.

I turned around and gasped when I saw Alice. The beautiful bright-eyed, dark haired, pixie vampire. She looked so sad and I wanted to comfort her. When I walked forward I tripped and fell face forward, and I closed my eyes just waiting to get hurt. I tried to yell out but again, no sound came from my opened mouth.

I kept my eyes closed shut wishing this weird dream would end. I felt soft grass cushion my fall and heard birds chirping from up above me. A light breeze blew across my face and I took a deep breath before opening my eyes. I was half expecting to see Jacob, but then I realized I was in the meadow.

The light poured down from up above. The flowers blossomed all around and beautiful white, gold, pink, yellow, and purple spots of colors sprouted from the grass. The sun rays lit up the whole meadow and a curtain of trees surrounded the perfect circular area. A couple rocks scattered the edges.

Two big gray boulders were close to the center, and they were perfectly flat and they almost reminded me of chairs. I looked up at the beautiful sun and saw two birds fly overhead. I couldn't help but smile. I smelled the flowers, the trees, the fresh air. I heard the animals scampering through the forest. I really have a good memory of the meadow. I hope I can come here anytime I want in my dreams.

The beautiful birds soon became quiet. The animals in the forest made no sound. All I could here was the light ruffle of leaves in the breeze. Then, as my hearing adjusted, I heard a low sobering from behind me. The sun was quickly blinded by a cloud and the meadow lost its brilliance.

I turned around. Then I saw him. "_Bella, Bella, my Love,_" Edward whispered in between sobs, "The _only one_ who made this retched life worth living!" I tried calling out to him. Disappointment struck hard when again, no sound came from my mouth.

I tried to run to him but my feet stood planted on the ground. All I could do was watch. How horrible! He grabbed his knees close to his chest and had his head down. He wore dark clothes. He kept talking to himself, "_Bella_, I'm sorry for lying to you! I thought us separating would help. Alas, it only helped you and not me. My heart aches. How could I have left you? For your security? I am a better protector thanthat** mutt!**"

He almost yelled the last part. He was so hateful, and so broken. I had never seen him this way and it hurt watching this and doing nothing. This scene almost reminded me of when he first left, before Jacob, when the hole in my heart was new. The aching. The hurting.

_Oh Edward. What do you mean you lied? I'm sorry your hurting. It can't be my fault though. You left me?! _

"I can't see Bella's future because she is with the dogs. I'm sorry." I heard Alice's high-pitched voice that was now somehow pained. I couldn't tell where it was coming from but I could tell Edward didn't hear it.

"It's OK sweetie. I'm sure she is fine. That one dog really cares about her. The pack wouldn't let anything happen to her." Jasper's voice echoed.

"How is Edward doing?" Emmett's usually happy voice was gloomy.

"I have never felt so much pain. I can almost feel my heart break. He wants to die. . ." Jasper's voice echoed back. "What do you see Alice?"

"I see two shifting futures. In one he goes to the Volturi and asks to _die_. . . ." I heard gasps before she continued, "The other, he goes to _Bella_." The voices became softer and inaudible.

Edward's form vanished. I held out my hand to the now empty place he once sat. My breathing quickened and I fell back to the ground, and pulled my knees close to my face just like the way Edward was sitting.

I closed my eyes and rocked back and forth. I felt like I was spiraling down into a black abyss. I gripped my sides tighter and tried to regulate my breathing. Why was the hole now opening again? Where is the sun? Where is my sun?

"Bells, honey, wake up."

"Where is my sun?!"

"Bells?"

"Where is Jacob!?"

"I'm right here." I heard Jacob chuckle. I opened my eyes and inhaled sharply. My dark-haired beautiful savior smiled down at me.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" I asked with confusion in my voice.

"Bella, sweetie, your in your room. It's one in the afternoon and I was getting worried because you didn't call. I came right over here and Charlie said you were still sleeping. I came up to find you tossing and turning in your sleep. Then you asked where your sun is. Then you yelled for me." He started chuckling again. "Bella, what were your dreaming about?"

"It was more of a nightmare."

"What happened?" He asked with true concern in his voice. His eyes were pleading and he held my hand from the side of my bed.

"I don't remember." I lied.

"Well are you still up for coming to my place?" I jumped out of bed. I don't want to stay home and feel the gaping hole in my heart. Jacob was the only one who could save me from myself.

"Yes!" I exhaled. He laughed.

"All right," he smiled, "First we get some breakfast inside you."

"I don't feel like cooking right now."

"Don't worry, I decided to let you sleep awhile when I first got here. I made breakfast. Then I heard you yelling so I rushed up here. I just hope the eggs aren't burnt." I smiled. He was so caring. He was perfect!

"Your perfect!" I blurted out. Did I just say that out loud?

"Well. . . not completely perfect." He laughed and gently kissed my forehead. I must look horrible right now. "Bells, go get ready, I'll be downstairs." Yup, I looked horrible. I nodded, he smiled and walked out my room and I heard his footsteps go down the stairs. I sighed.

I showered quickly. The warm water washed away my stress. I breathed in my strawberry shampoo and exhaled. I messaged it into my hair and the running water felt wonderful. Like I was washing away that horrible nightmare. I messaged in my conditioner and repeated the process. I should try to forget that stupid dream. Today, I was going to have a great day with . . . Jacob. Now he knew I called him my sun, _great_. I smiled to myself.

When I got out I toweled off and blow-dried my hair perfectly straight and in the light, your could see different shades off brown shine. I really wanted to look good for Jacob. We were going to a movie later today after all. I decided to put on a little make-up, not a lot though because no matter how many times Alice had played dress-up Bella, and no matter how much she wished, I wasn't that girly.

Alice. I almost began to cry. I held it together as I looked at myself in the mirror. I missed her deeply. Almost as much as I missed _him_. I shook my head of the thought.

I decided to wear some very cute, tight jeans and a dark blue tank top. I made my way downstairs to find Charlie and Jacob chatting.

"I'm really glad Bella has you Jacob. She was a mess before. Your a lot better for her than that no-good. . . well you know who I mean." He rolled his eyes and smiled at Jacob.

"Yes, I agree." Jacob beamed.

"You really have made a big difference though, _son_. Now all she talks about is you." He called Jacob son already? Oh wow. I'm sure Charlie is thinking ahead to the future, and the wedding bells. I shuddered at the thought.

"Oh really? What does. . . . Oh hey Bella. Wow, you look terrific!" He grinned at me and eyed me up and down.

"Yeah you do Bells. So what's on the agenda for today?" He said as he looked over at Jacob.

"Well first were going to my place, then later, were gonna catch a movie. I don't know which one to,"

"Talking about me when I'm not around, huh?" I glared at Charlie and Jacob. Then I couldn't force myself to be angry and a grinned.

"Never." Jacob said as he smiled and walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. I rolled my eyes and he grinned. Then he began to kiss me.

"Jacob!" I said as I pushed him away from me. He had the decency to move away. I knew he could barely feel my hands push him away. Stupid strong werewolf. "My dad is right there!" I gestured to Charlie.

"It's OK Bells, I'll leave you two alone." He smiled and winked at Jacob as he left the kitchen. I just stared open-mouthed after him. He would never let Edward even touch me in his sight and Jacob could kiss me?! I heard Jacob chuckle.

"Breakfast is on the table. I want to talk to Charlie for awhile. Come get me when you want to leave." He gave me a quick kiss, smiled, and left after Charlie. What nerve. I smiled to myself. I loved Jacob with all my heart. Well. . . most of it. I just knew today was going to be a great day.


	3. Chap 3: A Date to Remember

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful, amazing, Twilight characters. I own this version of the story though. So no copying! Enjoy

**Chapter 3: A Date to Remember**

I was watching him work underneath the truck. The oil spots all over his faded blue jeans were prominent. He whistled a little and I couldn't help but be memorized by the sight. Memorized by the half of his body I could see anyway.

I kept sipping down my orange soda he had given me. It was just like when I first visited. I couldn't help but feel content here in his garage watching him work.

He must have taken the bottom of the truck apart by now. It was around five 'o' clock and I knew we would be leaving shortly to go see a movie. He didn't tell me which one we were going to see because he wanted to surprise me, and I hate surprises! But with Jacob's fun-loving personality, and the fact he had some of Jasper's ability to calm me, I didn't care.

I was just happy to get my mind of that dream.

He was so huge that I thought he didn't need a car jack, he could lift the truck with one hand. Thanks to his supernatural strength. I couldn't look away from him. His legs moved and with a jerk and a thud, and in a second he was out from underneath the truck and on his feet. He noticed me staring at him right away.

"Enjoying the view?" I blushed but decided on answering him. He has somewhat changed my view on thinking.

"Very much so." He grinned as he walked up to me and wrapped his huge arms around me. I put my one free hand around his neck and the other held my orange soda. He started stroking my back with one of his hands and with the other he gently caressed the side of my face. I felt butterflies in my stomach, as he continued to hold me. I felt so calm and safe in his arms. Even if the world was ending, nothing would phase me, as long as I had Jacob.

He pulled me in even closer with a jerk and I gasped but smiled. There was no part of me that wasn't touching him. He lifted my face up to meet his gaze. I bet he could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. He leaned closer to me. . .

"Hey Jacob!"

"Eek!" I stumbled back out of his grasp and my orange soda flew out of my hands and sprayed Jacob all over. He quickly reached out and grabbed my hands before I fell backwards into all his tools. I looked up to see that he was covered in the orange spray and it drenched his pants. Did I mention he didn't have a shirt on? I could see every muscle clearly, and dripping with orange liquid.

Quil stood in the doorway of the garage and was almost dieing from laughter. Jacob glared at him then turned back to face me with a goofy grin on his face. He shook just like a dog does after a bath and orange spray flew everywhere. It got all over Quil and me.

"Ew Jacob! Bad _dog_!" He chuckled.

"Whatcha up to?" Quil asked with a impish grin. "I didn't mean to _barge_ in on anything."

"Nope, not at all." Jacob said sarcastically. "Actually, we were just about to leave."

"Didn't look like that from where I was standing." Quil replied. Jacob looked like he was about to kill Quil and I couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. I burst out giggling. Jacob turned away from Quil and grinned at me.

"Yeah Quil, we were just about to leave and go see a movie."

"OK, well Jacob call me later, or tomorrow, whenever you decide to grace us with your presence. Your always with Bella. You lucky guy." They grinned at each other.

"Will do Quil, see ya later."

We walked out the garage hand in hand and made our way over to his new truck, then he helped me up and inside with a smile. Before I knew it we were at the movie theater.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" I asked.

"The Silver Moon."

"What's that one about?"

"Werewolves." He chuckled. We entered the movie theater with two large buckets of popcorn, both were for Jacob and his inhuman appetite. The movie started and it showed a guy changing into a werewolf under a full moon.

The blond actor was with his girlfriend in their car on some cliff. You could see him changing. His nose grew into a snout, his ears shot straight up, his teeth became sharp and pointed.

He grew hair all over and the girl started screaming at the top of her lungs. The werewolf jumped on top of her in the car and tore out her pulsing heart and bit her chest. Blood shot everywhere and as she died, the werewolf grabbed her heart in his unnaturally huge harry hand and bit into it, as more blood oozed out of the heart.

I let out a small shriek. I can't believe Jacob picked this movie! Already two minutes in the movie and it was all blood and guts! I closed my eyes and put my face against his side. I didn't want to watch this horrible film anymore.

I looked up at him, wondering how he was coping with this movie that totally viewed werewolves in a negative way, and he was smiling!

"Your enjoying this?"

"Just a little." Jacob answered as he tightened his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I can't believe I couldn't tell what he was trying to do. He wanted to pick the worst, gory, disgusting movie he could choose and try to get me to crawl to his side, horrified. He wanted to comfort me. At first I was mad thinking about that, but then I realized it was kind of a cute thing to do.

The movie went on to show that the werewolf ate five other humans, and finally a hunter shot and killed it with a silver bullet. The lights went on and I blinked a couple times trying to adjust to the change in light. Me and Jacob exited the back doors and he, once again, picked me up and set me down gently in his truck.

"I could get in on my own Jacob." He grinned over at me as he entered and shut his door. "Wow Jacob, you sure know how to pick them." I said sarcastically, referring to the movie.

It was like an instant flashback the moment I said that and I remembered that was the same thing Jacob had said to me after that gory movie I picked out on our first date. . .for all three of us, Mike, me, and him.

He grinned the same time I did after I said that. I knew he remembered it also. That was the day before he changed. The change that caused me to loose my best friend. . . and gain a better, stronger, boyfriend. I can't believe, looking back, that I had been stupid enough to believe he was in a gang. Jacob would never join some stupid gang. He was smarter than that.

Once, I hated Sam, but now Sam was like a big brother to me, and Emily, forever scarred but still beautiful, was like my sister. I was now a "wolf girl" and just as happy as ever.

"Aren't you afraid I'm going to turn into some giant horrible harry human-thing and rip out your heart?" He said, grinning.

"Pa-lease. That movie was so fake. Werewolves look and act nothing like that. When you change, all I have to worry about is an over sized dog." We both laughed.

"Well you better watch out, I'm still lethal." He stated as he climbed over the seat and placed himself steadily, over my lap. His eyes danced in the moonlight and his grin was so huge, I bet his cheeks were hurting. I blushed and he laughed.

He pushed me up against the seat and my mind started racing as he passionately kissed me. His tongue parting my lips and gaining entrance to my mouth. His heavy forest scent intoxicating me.

He pinned my body tightly against the seat and every inch of him was touching me but he managed to not let all of his weight on me and crush me.

It felt like I was going to explode, as I threw my arms around his neck and played with his hair. Then the kiss became more deep, more heated, as he caressed and fondled me. Our breathing quickened and I shuddered at all the new sensations I felt when he touched me this way.

My instincts told me to grab, to feel, touch, explore, but my mind was telling me to stop. In between lip-lock, we gasped for more air, which we never seem to get enough of, and he whispered my name.

I felt hot all over, like it radiated from inside me, and not just by Jacob's unnatural heated touch. He pulled off his shirt and I almost lost consciousness. The way he was making me feel, I couldn't control what I was doing.

His lips parted from my lips, only so he could kiss down my neck and over my collarbone. I was panting as I tried to think straight. I loved the fact I didn't have to worry about dieing when I was with Jacob. He wasn't cautious at all with me. He lavished me with kisses. "Jacob! We can't. . do. . This. . . now. . . here." I said in between gasps of air.

"Why. . not. . Bella!?"

"Because. . I'm not ready. . . Jacob!" He playfully bit my neck. He stopped and looked into my eyes for what seemed to be minutes, then in a flash he was back in the driver's seat, fiercely gripping the wheel.

I started crying because I felt bad about letting it get that far. I just wasn't ready to loose my virginity, it wasn't the right time. "I'm sorry!" I said in between sobs. He looked over at me and he frowned.

"Bells, it's OK. It was my fault. Here and now is not the best time for any of this." He sighed. He drove me home in silence and I couldn't help but think he would end our relationship. Who wants a girlfriend who can't give you what you want?

He dropped me off in front of my house and didn't even bother to get out of the truck and help me out. I sighed and got out by myself. I slammed the door and he took off in the direction of his house. When I got inside, Charlie was ready to ask questions.

"Bella! Do you know it is eleven?! You said you would be home at ten!"

"I'm sorry." I said, emotionless.

"Well, so how did your date go. Jacob didn't even come in,"

"Dad. I don't want to talk about it. Let me go to sleep."

"What did you do to him?!"

"What?! _I_ didn't do a thing!" I said as I ran up the steps to my room, got in, and slammed my bedroom door shut. How could he think I did something and not Jacob? I screamed into my pillow. Stupid Charlie, stupid wolf, stupid everything!

My eyes became heavy and I didn't realize it but soon I was fast asleep. I was in the meadow. Gripping my sides and rolling back and forth in the beetle position, crying. Tears blurred out my vision. I closed my swollen eyes.

The sun beat down on me. I kept thinking, . . . maybe this all isn't as bad as I thought. Maybe Jacob said something to me but I was so emotional I couldn't hear it? Maybe he wouldn't break up with me. Maybe this was a big misunderstanding. I felt so warm now, here in the meadow. I decided to open my eyes, to see the colorful blossoms and sunlight.

My eyes fluttered open, and I was frozen in shock.

"Hello." He said. The most beautiful angelic voice I had ever heard. I was ready to feel the gaping hole in my chest, to feel pain. Nothing happened. He stared at me intensely. He looked even more broken, disheveled, and pale than the last time I saw him.

"_Edward?_"

**-I would enjoy some reviews. Reviews are a great source of inspiration. Not bad reviews though.- **


	4. Chap 4: Edward Explains

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight series, or the characters. I wish I did, but sadly, I don't. I own this version of the story though. Enjoy

**Chapter 4: Edward Explains**

"_Edward?"_ I called out in the darkness. _Clearly I must have been dreaming. Edward has been gone for more than a year, why would he come back?_

"Bella. . ." He answered me, hesitantly. I could almost hear a faint sadness in his voice. I was in my room, everything was dark, only the moon's light from outside made its way through the window. _What a detailed dream. . . ._

He was so far away, by my window, that I couldn't make out his perfect features in the dark. I only saw his outline from the light outside.

I sighed. I really didn't want to see him because it would just hurt me when I woke up tomorrow. The hole would grow.

_Maybe Jacob wouldn't even be able to fill it this time. That just reminded me, Jake is mad at me._ I groaned and shut my eyes tightly. _Stupid dream._ I pulled the covers over my head.

Then I heard a moan come from over where Edward was. In a second, the glorious, inhumanly beautiful vampire was beside my bed. "Bella. Don't hide your beautiful face! It has been a year and when I finally come back you must torture me?!" Edward pulled off the comforter I had just put over my face and threw it against the other side of the room with a frown.

I shivered from the draft coming inside and sat up straight away with my eyes wide open. I was only in shorts and a blue t-shirt. I shivered again. _Maybe this wasn't a dream._ . . I gasped.

Then, with a quick movement, Edward was in front of me cross-legged on my bed staring deep into my eyes. He was still **stunning**! The moonlight danced off his pale skin and his bronze hair. His topaz eyes were a dark gold now. _Hungry _. .

He looked confused and gloomy, that almost broke my heart all over again. He was not breathing, (Or pretending to) and his hands clenched my sheets underneath him with so much force I thought he would break his hands. I shuddered. He just continued staring at me.

It could have been seconds, maybe minutes, but as I looked in his eyes, they were filled with so much sadness that it hurt to look at him.

"Edward?" I said again, still shocked. His frown turned into a slight smile for a split second, then his face was unreadable.

"Yes." His sorrow filled voice replied. "Bella, I'm so so sorry. . . " He muttered barely audible.

"Am. . I. . dreaming?" I choked out.

"Dream? Silly Bella, this would be a nightmare. . . but, no, I assure you, you're not this creative."

"So I'm really awake? And you, after a whole year of not keeping contact with me, after breaking my heart, after everything!. . . You decide to waltz back in here? Why?!" I stuttered.

I tried to punch him. Unleash all that built up anger I had for him. _All those days of suffering, crying over him. I had loved him. I still do! . . . Was it all some vampire game to him? Make the stupid human fall in love with you, run away, then you win? Ugh!_

I knew I couldn't hurt him but that shouldn't stop me from trying. He was torturing me! Him showing his beautiful face is causing me pain. _How dare he come here? He doesn't even love me!_

He dodged it in a flash and still sat facing me, a few inches from my face. My eyes widened further. _Stupid quick vampire_. . . _Ugh!_ I punched again, and again, and again, a countless number of times, just hitting thin air. I put so much force behind each jab that my arm started to get tired, and I felt woozy. Tears streamed down my face and I was sobbing and grunting. I must have looked like an idiot.

He grabbed both of my hands and held them at my side.

"Bella. . . please calm down. I'm sorry! For everything. Let me explain, please!" He was begging me now. I stopped fighting him and his stupid inhuman strength and he slowly let go of my hands, hesitantly. I backed up against my headboard and he faced me at the end of my bed.

"Explain." I narrowed my eyes at him and he sighed and closed his eyes. At first I thought he wasn't going to say anything, but after a moment, he began. . .

"Bella, I couldn't take it anymore. . . being away from you. . . I was nothing, weak, not able to move and gasping for air I didn't need. My family tried to comfort me but I ignored them all and shut out everything. My life was meaningless without you. . . Everyday I got lost even further in my own mind, spiraling down. . . . The only time I ever moved was to hunt, and I barely ate anything. . . Bella, don't look at me like that please. Don't you believe me?" I realized I must have been giving him a what-are-you-crazy-or-something look and relaxed my face.

"Continue." I muttered.

"Bella, I can't live without you! I mean it! I was even thinking about killing myself!" I stared at him, shocked and stunned.

"Now I know I'm dreaming! You don't love me, so how could everything you say be true? Stupid dream!" I started crying again. Edward was a few inches away from me in a split-second. He kept whispering, "Bella, don't cry." As he wiped away my tears.

"You didn't really believe that did you?" He asked. I looked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"That I didn't love you."

"Of course I believed you! Why would you still want me after I cause so much trouble and pain in your family? Why would you love someone so weak and ugly and clumsy and,"

"Stop it!" He shouted. _I hope Charlie doesn't wake up_. He waited a second and then he continued, a little softer, "Bella, Your perfect in every way to me and about half the other guys in this town! . . . I mean, jeez, I feel like there is line behind me, and when I slip up, like I did, the next in line will take my place." (sound familiar?)

"Wait. . . So your saying that you always loved me. . . you just left me and caused me pain for no reason!?"

"Bella, I left for you. For your safety. I thought if I was gone, maybe you would be happier, safe, and live a normal life." I felt my lips quiver. I was speechless. _Edward. . . . loves me? He left for my safety?_

"Well, that didn't work out to well." I whispered under my breath.

"I know, here I am, begging you to take me back! I love you! I love you so much I can't put it into words Bella. Your my life. Without you I cannot go on with this existence. You always make me so happy, you make me laugh, and fill my cold heart with warmth. . You make me feel, . . . alive. . . Please don't tell me you moved on. . ."

"I did." I said, almost so softly that he wouldn't be able to hear me. He looked like I just shot him in the heart. He stared at me for what seemed like a year, and jumped off my bed in rage. "Edward?" He started pacing back and forth across my dark room. Muttering to himself.

Then he stopped, and almost as quietly as I had just whispered, he sighed and said, slowly and almost inaudible, "Who?"

"Jacob." I said softly. He looked stunned. He jumped on my bed and sat in front of me, while caressing my face in his cold hands._ He still feels, amazing. Cold, hard, smooth. His dark golden liquid eyes danced in fury. His lips quivered as if he was going to cry. Would he have cried if he was human? . . . . _

_Why would he cry for someone like me? Unless. . . . He really loves me! I can't believe I didn't believe he felt the same way for me! He must have suffered just like I had but he never had his own personal sun to make his days better. How horrible! So much pain! _

I reached out to touch his perfect face. To feel his marble skin._ To finally feel my dead heart pound. Jacob never made me feel those little butterflies in my stomach, he never made me feel so, . . . . alive. I need Edward like I need air. Can I forgive him so fast though? After all that he did?_

Edward sighed and inhaled slowly when my shivering hand made contact with his perfect face. Then, in a split second he jumped away from me and was on the other side of the room.

"**Werewolf!** You smell like werewolves! What?!"

"Jacob turned into one shortly after you left. It was your fault, he couldn't help what was in his blood Edward," I started to explain after the shock I got when he jumped away from me so fast.

"I go away for your safety and I come back to find you were with **dangerous. . . temperamental werewolves?!** Are you insane. Bella, you can't trust them!"

"I can trust them not leaving me and disappearing without a trace." _That was a blow bellow the belt and uncalled for. I didn't mean for it to come out._ I saw his face crumple with pain and fill with anger in a flash. _I wanted to comfort him so bad. . .but why? I knew I still loved him deep down but how could I forgive him?_

"Do you still love me?" He asked emotionless.

The seconds ticked by as we just starred at each other in the darkness.

Finally, slowly, I nodded and all of a sudden he was caressing my face again, and his eyes were not sad anymore. He didn't look angry, . . . no, he looked determined.

"Then I will fight!"

"What?"

"I won't give up on us Bella. If you didn't love me I would leave you with your . . . dog," He made a disgusted face, "But, you still love me and I can't leave you without gaining your trust back. Without telling you everything. You need to know the facts Bella, before you choose him over me. Please. . ."

"Okay. . ." He leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and felt a light coldness touch my lips gently, and when I opened my eyes he was gone and my window was shut. I touched my lips were he just kissed me. A small tingling sensation stayed with me. I kept replying everything in my head that had happened. _Edward. . . loves me? Edward loves me!_


	5. Chap 5: A Day at the Beach

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the awesome, funny, lovable, cool, selfless characters in the series. I do own this copy of my version of the story though. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Day at the Beach**

I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. The minutes ticked by and my mind wondered. I was motionless, confused, replaying the scene over and over again. I couldn't dream. _How could I dream after that whole ordeal? Maybe I was dreaming. . . Maybe the whole thing was a dream?_

_No, it was real. _I looked over at my open window.

The sun was starting to rise over the horizon. Warm shades of yellow, orange, and red poured in from outside.

A gust of wind blew in and the yellow drapes rustled. The room was quiet and peaceful, even though my mind was not.

After a few more minutes I got out of bed and went to the shower.

_I need to clear my mind, go over to the reservation, and make-up with Jacob. He was irrational and made a mistake last night but he is still my boyfriend. He is still my Jacob._

The water cleansed me and the steam from the shower drowned the room. I messaged and lathered in my shampoo and conditioner, slowly.

Everything was taking a long time this morning. I rinsed out my hair and just stood in the shower for a few more minutes breathing in the warm strawberry scent.

I finally got out and looked over at the clock. I had taken a forty-five minute shower. _Wow. A new record. _

I blow-dried my chocolate-brown hair straight, and put on a light blue head band. I slipped into a white blouse and a short jean skirt. I realized I stopped dressing for myself a long time ago, and now I dress for _Jacob_. . .

Afterward, I walked down the stairs and prepared breakfast for Charlie and I.

"Good morning." Charlie said hesitantly as he sat down at the table with the newspaper in his hand. I served the meals, and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Good morning dad." I replied. We ate in silence for a few minutes. Me and Charlie never were quite talkative. Silence is golden, but today it felt awkward for some unknown reason.

"So Bella. . . what happened last night?"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"You looked so upset. Something must have happened Bells. Usually Jake calls by now at this time. Or he is over by now."

"Maybe he is sleeping in."

"Maybe." Charlie replied with a confused expression. "Bells, please tell me what is wrong."

"We just got into a little fight dad, don't worry. I'm going over there today and everything will be fine."

"Okay, if you think so Bella. That Jacob is a great guy. I just hope you two work it out." _And get married, and have twenty kids, and live happily forever, and forget all about Edward._ I know he must have been thinking that. I smiled at that thought.

Charlie grinned after he saw me smile and we ate in silence the rest of the time.

* * *

I left the house an hour later after I did a couple chores and washed the dishes. I got in my car and cranked up the radio full blast. I'm sure I would be deaf by the time I reach La Push.

Finally, I pulled up at Jacob's little old rusty shack-like-house in my noisy red truck. I'm sure he heard it a mile away. Slowly, step by step I reached the front door and opened it. _They should really lock their front door._

"Hey Bella." Billy called as he wheeled into the living room from the kitchen. A good three feet. His deep dark-Indian wrinkles all over his sunken face held so much wisdom. His dark eyes looked troubled and I saw he was frowning.

"Hey Billy. Where's Jake?"

"He never came home last night. He must be human though, because the wolves can't hear his thoughts or sense him."

"What?!"

"Bella, what did you do to him last night?" _Again! Why does everyone assume that I did something? Is Jacob too perfect or something? Ugh. _

"Nothing! Look, I'm going to go look for him. I have a feeling I know where he is." I turned my back to Billy and walked out.

_Where would Jacob go? Where would he go to think things out? The beach. . . _

* * *

I arrived at the deserted, spacious beach moments later.

The waves crashed against the shore. I watched them hit against the rocks and the spray shot over and then joined the sea. The blue sky overhead was cloudless and the sun shone with brilliance. I sighed in contentment as I took off my flip-flops and put my feet in the warm sand.

I was surprised it wasn't raining. This being Washington and all.

I took full advantage of the warmth. I laid down on the sand and relaxed. _I was sure Jacob would be here but I guess I was wrong._

The birds were chirping in the surrounding forest. The heat rays felt good on my skin. _I might even get __a tan. _I listened to nature. The crashing waves echoed softly. The animals and rustling leaves. I closed my eyes and hummed to myself.

"Hi Bells."

My eyes shot open. _Jacob. . . _

"Hey Jake." I said hesitantly.

"Bella I'm so so sorry. Really! I was just acting in the heat of the moment. I didn't mean to do that. I care about you a ton. I can't believe I did that. I probably screwed up everything, ugh!"

"Jake,"

"Sorry! I'm such a bad person. I acted just like scum. Like a guy with no self-control,"

"Jake!" I almost yelled.

"Yes?" He whispered, looking away. "You hate me right?"

I sighed.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his massive frame. He was so much warmer than the sun. We both shuddered at the same time. He turned around in my arms and grinned at me. His white teeth looking extra spectacular against his dark face.

"Jacob, your right. You made a mistake. You have no self-control and you want to know something? Last night. . . I enjoyed every second of your little mistake." I grinned back. I didn't think it was possible but his smile grew bigger and he crushed me in bear hug.

He pulled away hesitantly. "Thank you so much Bells. I love you. Your so forgiving. If I was you I would have punched myself. Ugh! I was so stupid,"

"Shh." I put my finger on his lips. He smiled under the touch. Then he pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He bent down as I stood up as high as I could go.

His giant body crushed against me and his lips came down on mine.

He had one hand around my waist pulling me closer and the other glided over my shoulder. It went up my neck and caressed my face.

I felt his heat, everywhere. I was suffocating in it. I could tell Jacob was trying very hard to not go to far again.

Our lips were moving in unison and I felt his tension. We both smiled as we took a quick breath and went back to the passionate kiss.

I played with his long hair. It felt like silk in my hands.

The kiss was sweet. We pulled away after a few minutes and we both grinned.

"I love you too, Jacob." His eyes shimmered and his teeth sparkled. He was so beautiful in his own, unique way.

"Your not making it any easier." He sighed deeply.

"What?"

"Trying to control myself from taking advantage of you. . ." He started blushing. _What a sight to see. Big gigantic Jacob blushing just like me._

Then he continued, "I mean, look at you," He smiled, "Your so stunningly beautiful it is just almost impossible."

"Sure, sure." I added sarcastically.

"I mean it! Do I need to show you I'm not lying?" He started grinning and there was a hint of mischievousness.

My eyes widened in horror. I started running across the beach in the hot sand, laughing. Jacob chased after me and we ran around like two little kids.

I was giggling as he pretended to be to slow to catch me. Of coarse he could have got me easily.

"I'm gonna get you!" He laughed out, grinning.

"Not-uh!" I replied like a little girl.

I tripped on a small rock and started falling. "Eek!" Jacob grabbed my waist and hoisted me up in the air. I felt like I was flying. He smiled up at me. I started kicking playfully.

"Gotcha." He chuckled.

"Let me down!" I yelled, still smiling.

"Never!" He replied.

"Please Jacob."

"No. . ." He was determined.

"Please Jake. I'll do whatever you want. Please. . . I love you, please." I begged. He shook his head and smiled. "What if I give you one wish?" He tilted his head up at me.

"Okay. Deal." He set me down gently and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I wish that we let things play out naturally tonight, without any worries or second thoughts." He grinned at me.

"Jake!"

"What? You said one wish. Jeez!" I started laughing and he smiled in relief.

"Well I change my mind." We exchanged smiles.

He grabbed my hand and we strolled happily over to the giant rocks at the edge of the beach. It was our own little area on this secluded beach. I was surprised no one was here on such a nice day.

I sat down next to him and rested my head against him.

I inhaled his forest scent deeply and smiled. He wrapped his arm around me and we sat there for hours in silence. Listening to the waves.

_When will I tell him about Edward? He deserves to know. It's his fight right? I really don't want to ruin such a perfect moment so I think I'll wait tell later. . . _

* * *

"I'm going swimming." I announced.

"Not without me your not." He said as he got up off the boulder and we ran to the water's edge. He kissed me a couple times and he told some jokes. There wasn't a time that I wasn't laughing. Jacob always has a way of brightening up my day and making me forgot about all my worries. That was just one of the many reasons I love him so much.

"Bells. You shouldn't get your clothes wet, you'll ruin them." He said with a smile.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure you can just go commando." We both laughed.

"Oh, mhmm, sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Here." Jake handed me his giant black shirt with a smile and turned around. "I won't look, I promise." _Can I trust him? _

I took off my skirt and blouse and slipped into his shirt. It looked more like a dress on me though. It barely covered more than my short jean skirt had. _Oh well._

I took off my blue head band and watched as Jake took off his jeans and his shoes. He stood before me in his red boxers. I blushed.

"Can I turn around now?" Jake said with impatience.

"Sure." He spun around and I think I heard him gasp. That just made my blush deeper. I smiled and he grinned back at me. We both headed out in the water. Hours went past like minutes. I splashed him and tried to swim away but he caught me and threw me around in the water like I was weightless.

Once in awhile he let me sit on his back as he swam and it felt like I was on a surfboard. This was just like a dream. I didn't want this day to end.

We finally made it back to shore when the sun began to set and I put on my clothes.

* * *

"Wanna ride?" Jacob said, grinning.

"Sounds good."

"My place or yours?" Jacob said, moving his eyebrows up and down. I smacked him playfully and rolled my eyes. _Jacob was always joking around like that. Always a player. But i knew, deep down, he was a great guy._

"Mine." I replied after a minute. He went into the forest and came back as the beautiful majestic reddish brown wolf I love so much. He shook his long shaggy hair and sat down on the ground. I went over and pet his huge head.

I thought I heard him sigh. I scratched his ears. "Who's my good boy? You are. Yes you are." I said in a baby voice just to tease him. His body shook in laughter and he turned around to lick my face.

Soon we were off and at my house before I knew it.

The house was empty and I was a little confused. It was was nine and Charlie usually is home watching T.V. I looked over at the kitchen counter to see a small yellow note.

_Bella-_

_Gone night fishing with the guys,_

_Be back in the morning._

_Don't worry about dinner,_

_Fred got a pizza before we left._

_Lock the doors._

_Love Dad_

I knew Charlie loved to fish but night fishing? He fishes almost every second of the day!I was to busy looking over the note that I didn't realize Jacob was reading it over my shoulder.

"We're alone." He said with a smile.

"Yup, I guess."

"Tell morning."

"Yeah." _Am I missing something?_

"Just you and me." Jacob said while grinning.

"Yeah, you already pointed that out." I said dully. All of a sudden Jacob picked me up in his arms, and carried me up the stairs at inhuman speed and threw me on the bed.

"Jake?!"

"Yes darling?" Jacob said as he closed my bedroom door and stalked closer to the bed.

"Jake!" I giggled.

"Mhmm?" He huffed as he jumped on top of me. The bed went down a good five inches because of his weight, that he somehow managed to keep off of me.

"Jake!" I screeched as he nibbled on my earlobe.

"Bella!" He copied, amused. He took my arms over my head and pushed them onto the pillow. His legs held down my own legs. I shuddered.

"Now?" I breathed as he kissed up and down my collarbone.

He held up his head to look into my eyes. We were silent for a few moments. The side of his lips jerked up. He started smiling like he had just won a million dollars.

"Now." He replied, casually.

I nodded and he let go of my hands and they moved downward to fondle me. I traced his prominent abs with my restless hands.

His lips crashed down into mine with eagerness. His body and mine were contorting, touching everywhere. There was not an ounce of space between us.

"I love you." I whispered as his kisses trailed down my body.

"I love you too." came his muffled response.

Then Jacob shot up off the bed and backed away from me into the farthest corner of the room. _What did I do?!_

"Jake?!" I yelled out in shock.

He was shaking._ In anger?_

"What the?!" Jacob roared. I followed his gaze to the the window.

_Edward._

"Well I thought I would stop by since I was in the neighborhood." Edward said, with a smirk. He looked over at me with a frown. His eyes were pained. "Am I interrupting something?"

He turned back to Jacob, his golden eyes were now, black as night.

"Dog." He said with a disgusted look. Jacob huffed and clenched his fists.

"Leech!" Jacob yelled. "What are YOU doing HERE?!"

"Bella didn't tell you? And your her boyfriend right? Huh. How strange." Edward replied calmly.

"Bella?" Jacob said perplexed, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well, I was going to tell you. . ." I mumbled.

"I'm back." Edward said, smiling.

"I see that! I'm not blind, parasite! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tare you into shreds right now?!" Jacob bellowed out.

"Well for one mutt, you couldn't even touch me if you tried. And two, Bella wouldn't like that too much. If you killed me she would probably never forgive you." Edward grinned.

"Huh? Why wouldn't she be just as ecstatic as I would be?! You left her! You caused her so much pain! It was the biggest mistake of your life and you dare to show your face here?! Prepare to die you leech!" Jacob growled as he shook with fury.

"I agree. It was the worst mistake of my life. Just to let you know, dog, . . . Bella loves me still. I'm surprised, but I assure you, that I'm not lying." He looked over at me and smiled.

"Bella?!" Jacob said, his eyes wide open in shock. "Is it true?"

"Yes." I mumbled, almost inaudible. I heard Jacob gasp, then growl. Edward was over at my side in a flash._ I wish I would have told Jacob sooner. . . now what do I do?_

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who has added my story to their alert lists and or those who reviewed. This is my first story. Reviews would be helpful and encouraging


	6. Chap 6: Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight series, or the amazing characters. Wish I did. But sadly, I don't. I hope you like my version of the series though. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mixed Emotions**

Edward held my hand as he stared across the room at Jacob with an amused expression. Jacob was shaking with fury and wouldn't take his eyes away from Edward. I just hoped they wouldn't fight.

Out of the blue, Jacob let out a loud roar that was twisted with pain. It could have been heard miles away. In a flash he jumped toward the window. As he was in mid-air he turned. It was amazing. One second it was just Jacob, tall, dark-haired, teenager, and the next a massive russet wolf was leaping out my window.

The darkness swallowed him and I could see no more. I just sat there, shocked and unmoving.

I started crying only moments later and Edward rubbed my back with his one hand and wiped away my tears with his other hand. "How are you feeling Love?" Edward whispered.

"How would you feel if your ex walked in on you and your boyfriend at a very intimate moment?" I choked out between sobs.

"Well Bella, that would never happen. . . . I don't have a boyfriend." He smiled down at me. I lightly chuckled.

"You know what I mean," I rolled my eyes, "Great timing by the way." I added, sarcastically.

He started laughing but coughed to cover it up. As if I would believe that. Vampires don't cough, or _breathe_ for that matter.

"Bella, you should know by now that I never let you out of my sight. The only time I had too is when you left to go see the _dog._" He muttered that last part.

"You saw the whole thing!" _Jacob and my little intimate situation._

"Yes, but I didn't let it get to far, thank God." He said with a smile. "Plus, I had to listen to that mutt's thoughts! Ugh!" He made a fist. I laughed to myself. _I wonder what Jacob was thinking._

My mind started racing and I remembered the reason I was upset. "Now he hates me!" I cried.

"Shh, now now Bella. It's OK. He doesn't hate you at all. He loves you. He hates me and blames me for some kind of mind trickery. At least that was what he was thinking before he stormed out." Edward explained.

"Oh." Was all I could say as I wiped away my last few tears. Edward had his famous crooked grin on. He is so stunningly beautiful! My breath caught which made his grin even bigger. Then I blushed. He laughed and it was like a big chain reaction.

I was looking into his eyes as he held me in his arms, "Edward! You should eat! Or drink. You know what I mean. Look at your eyes! They are pitch black." I squeaked.

"Yes, I know. But how could I leave you? I haven't seen you for so long Bella, it pains me to not be able to see your beautiful face. To hold you like this."

"I bet I'm making this very hard for you. Being so close, and alone with you like this." I mumbled.

He smiled, "I wouldn't do anything that I would regret tomorrow. This," He held me even tighter, "Is worth the temptation and then some." I smiled up at him.

_Why can't I hate him for leaving me? Why do I still love him so much? He had a good reason to leave but still. . . . I just can't understand. Does he have some kind of spell over me. Was Jacob right?_

_No, Jacob was just trying to come up with a logical reason for me still loving Edward. I could almost feel the tension between them when Jacob was here._

_The whole situation reminds me of something. Edward once said how he was a lion who fell in love with the lamb (me). So maybe Jacob is the sheep dog that protected and comforted the lamb._

_The lion left one day, to keep the lamb safe and the sheep dog and the lamb became close. The sheep dog loved the lamb and did everything for the lamb. He guarded the lamb with his life. Then one day, the lion came back, starving, sad, and lonely._

_The lion couldn't forget the lamb and he still loved the lamb. It was a dangerous love, which made it all the more exciting. The sheep dog hated the lion. Now, the poor lamb had to decide which one she loved more. The great companion, the compassionate sheep dog, or the mysterious, charming lion?_

"Go to sleep Bella, it's late."

"I'm not tired." I mumbled. He chuckled as he laid me down in my bed and tucked me in.

My plush pillow and blankets almost made me fall asleep but I didn't want to close my eyes. I wanted to stay awake with Edward and talk about everything that has happened.

I think he felt my urgency to stay awake and he started singing my lullaby as he hovered over my bed.

I used all my strength to keep my eyes open. "Bella, don't fight it. Go to sleep please. You need your rest, it is going to be a big day tomorrow." He said softly. _He was right. Would I have to face Jacob tomorrow?_ I shuddered.

He bent down and was about an inch away from my face. My heart started pounding. _Would he kiss me? _

_No! I have a boyfriend. What is he doing? He is so close! Maybe he would kiss me though. Would I let him? _

My mind began to wonder and my heart was almost about to bust out of my rib cage.

"Goodnight Bella." He breathed deeply. The room started spinning.

I could smell his amazing, indescribable scent and see his amazing close-up flawless features. My vision soon became cloudy. My eyes shut without my knowledge, and I knew I would be sleeping shortly.

"Cheater." I mumbled as I heard his muffled chuckle.

Soon I was off in a dream.

_Me and Edward were in our meadow again and he was holding me as I cried. Just then, Jacob leaped out of the the surrounding forest and jumped on Edward. The giant reddish brown wolf snarled and bit down into Edward's shoulder. "Nooo!" I cried as they tumbled into the middle of the meadow._

_It became a blur of white and brown as they dodged, tore, and tumbled._

"_Don't hurt him!" I cried. I soon realized I was talking to Jacob and not Edward. . . Then my dream flashed and it was a bunch of blurry nonsense. _

* * *

I finally woke up to the sound of birds outside my window. _Was last night all a dream? Was the whole Edward coming back thing a dream?_

I turned over in my bed. "Eek!"

_Nope, it was all real._

"Did I scare you?" Edward said, as he laid next to me in my bed.

"No, I always wake up with a vampire in my bed." I said sarcastically.

"I hope not." Edward smiled.

I leaned over and I was about to kiss him. He looked nervous at first, but all to accepting of me as he waited for the contact. Then, about an inch away I stopped when I realized the situation. I groaned. _Bella, you have a boyfriend! What are you doing?_

Edward looked upset for a split second but his smile returned as I backed away. I think I heard him chuckle but I can't be to sure.

"A couple minutes for the human?" I asked.

"Of coarse." He replied.

In the shower I kept wondering why it is I still love him. _I have been with Jacob for more than a year now and I really felt like he would be the one. My wolf and me, happily ever after. The hole was finally almost closed._

_Then, he comes back._ Sighing, I watched the crystal clear water go down the drain. _Why Bella? Why do you love him? Is it because he was was so handsome? No, can't be. I'm not that shallow. . ._

_Is it because he is so caring? Loving? No, I don't think those are the reasons. . .And besides, Jacob has all those qualities._

_Is it because Edward is so charming and mysterious? Maybe. . . maybe I still love him because he was my first. My first everything, . . .crush, boyfriend, . . kiss. Maybe I still love him because I never truly got over him, I might if he never came back, but it is a little too late for that. . . _

* * *

I put my hair up in a ponytail, and put on a light blue shirt and torn, tight jeans. After Edward left, I became a little more interested in the way I dressed and looked. If I ever saw Alice again, she might even be impressed. _Alice!_

_I miss her so much. I wonder what my pixie best friend is doing at this very moment._

I walked downstairs after I realized I couldn't find Edward anywhere in my room. I heard noise coming from the kitchen so I entered.

"Hey Bella." Charlie called as he poured himself some cereal.

"Oh, hey dad." I tried not to sound disappointed. "So how was night fishing?"

"Great! I put the fish I caught in the freezer." He said, smiling as he added milk in his bowl, "so, did you and Jacob resolve the situation?"

_Why does my dad care so much about it? If it was me and Edward fighting, he would have been thrilled and not asked a damn thing. Actually, he would talk about how Edward was a horrible person._

"We did, tell we got into another fight. . ." I hinted. Maybe he would drop the subject.

"About what?" He asked.

"Edward." I mumbled. I didn't want to lie to Charlie. I wouldn't tell him everything though.

Charlie dropped his spoon and looked completely horrified. I tried not to laugh.

"Please don't tell me the Cullens are back in Forks." Charlie snorted.

"Well. . ."

"_Ding."_

_Saved by the bell. Or in this case, the doorbell._

"I'll get it!" I almost screamed.

I ran to the door and opened it. I almost ripped it off it's hinges I was so excited. Then it dawned on me. _Who would come this early in the morning?_

_Too late too think it through._

The door was already wide open. _Charlie had already followed me out of the kitchen and who was __standing in the doorway? None other than Edward. . . _

"Hello Charlie, . . . Bella." He said as he looked at me and gasped. I blushed. I could almost hear Charlie's heart stop and his teeth grind from behind me.

It was a very long awkward silence as Edward stood anxious in the doorway. Charlie was cussing under his breath very quietly but no doubt Edward heard every word.

"Can I come in?" Edward asked.

"No." Charlie said under his breath.

"Yes, of coarse Edward." I said politely. Edward smiled as he entered and when he walked past me to greet Charlie, I could have sworn I heard him say, "The temptation is torture." As he looked at my outfit.

I just grinned.

"Hello Charlie. Did Bella mention that Carlisle didn't like his job in California and we decided to move back?" He smiled at Charlie, but Charlie just stood there, motionless.

"Call me Mr. Swan, if you don't mind," Charlie said with a hint of annoyance, "And no, Bella never mentioned the Cullens moving back." He looked over in my direction but never quite let Edward out of his sight.

Then Charlie smirked and stated, "You have a lot of nerve showing your face in here. Your lucky Bella is so forgiving. I don't think her boyfriend, _Jacob_, will be though. I bet he will be coming over shortly so if I were you, I would leave." He glared at Edward. I felt so bad for him.

"Well actually, I was wondering if Bella and I could go to my place for a little bit?" Edward asked, very politely. Charlie really didn't deserve it.

"No, I don't think that is quite a good idea."

"Okay Char- Mr. Swan. I understand. Sorry to have bothered you." He said as he started to walk back to the door.

"Apology not accepted." Charlie muttered under his breath.

Edward did a mid turn in the doorway to look at me, and with his famous crooked grin he said, "It was nice to _see you_ again Bella. _Tell Jacob_ I said hello, _when you see him_, _soon_, I hope." He winked at me, and I knew Charlie didn't see it.

_Was Edward hinting at something? Oh! _

_He wants me to pretend I'm going out to see Jacob, and I will just go with him instead. Wow, I'm surprised I caught on so fast._

"Oh I will, very soon." I smiled at Edward, who was now grinning a hundred watt smile. He went out and shut the door behind him.

"What nerve!" Charlie yelled. "Bella, I don't want that boy around here at all! Keep a good mile away from him at all times, understand?!" He was clearly being a little over the top.

"Sure, sure." I quickly answered, in a sort of Jacob way which made Charlie calm down a little.

"Good."

He went back into the kitchen. I decided I would eat breakfast before I pretended to go see Jacob. Minutes ticked by like hours to me. It was already starting to feel like old times with all the waiting to go see Edward.

I finally finished and rushed to wash the dishes. Charlie noticed.

"Why the rush?"

"I want to go see Jacob." I said it so fast I thought he wouldn't understand me.

"Oh, okay kiddo, have fun!" He was grinning. _Wow. . . _

I walked out the front door with my keys. I was ready to drive straight to Edward's house, if I remembered where that was. When I finally looked up after I closed the door behind me, my truck was gone!

In it's place was the shiny, amazing silver Volvo.

"I'm impressed." Said the charming, low angelic voice from my side. I turned to look at Edward, confused.

"Huh? Why?"

"Silly Bella, because you figured out that I wanted you to pretend to be going to see Jacob, and come with me instead."

"Actually, I was going to go to see Jacob." I smiled. _Would he buy it?_

"Oh." He frowned and shook his head as he looked downward. I started laughing and he looked up, perplexed. "What?"

"Kidding Edward."

"Oh! Clever Bella. You have me wrapped around your little finger." He grinned as I smiled back.

He opened the door for me and I got in. He was in the driver's seat in a split second and we took off in a flash.

"So, where is my truck?"

"Well, I had to make it look like you left in it. What would Charlie think if he saw the truck still there?"

"We could have took my truck."

"And go fifty miles per hour? I think not. By the way, it will be there when we get back." He grinned.

"Okay. So where is it though?"

". . . . In the woods."

"What?!"

"Calm down love, like I said, it will be there when we get back." I rolled my eyes.

I would have been surprised that me and Charlie didn't hear it start up. It used to have been able to be heard a mile away but Jacob fixed it up a few weeks ago.

* * *

It was silent for awhile. I watched Edward drive. The music drowned the car and it was relaxing. _Edward always loved the classics. . . _

The forest and roads flashed by in a blur because of Edward's crazy driving. I didn't bother to complain. I liked it now. The speed.

Edward commented on that but I just shrugged. Why tell him about the dare devil stage I went through when my life was a spiraling black hole and how all of a sudden I like the speed?

I watched Edward's gorgeous bronze hair blow in the wind coming from his opened window. His crooked, almost permanent, famous grin that made my heart beat twice as fast.

He was wearing a dark blue shirt and dark jeans. _We matched_. I smiled to myself. I looked at the clinging shirt that outlined his muscles, his firm grip on the steering wheel. His beautiful marble skin.

Compared to Jacob in looks, Edward beat him by a landslide.

My gaze drifted back up to his beautiful face. His eyes were very dark. It didn't scare me like it should have though.

He noticed me looking at him from the corner of his eye and smiled. I blushed and looked out the window. _How embarrassing. . ._

I turned back to look at him after a minute. I can't explain why I'm so drawn to him. _Maybe it is a vampire thing?_

He was staring at me. Not even looking at the road. I blushed deeper.

"Edward! Watch the road!" I chuckled.

"Why?" Well he had a point. If we crashed he wouldn't get hurt and he could just buy a new car. Twenty if he wanted.

"For me?" I asked with a smile. He groaned.

"I was just trying to enjoy the view," he grinned, "But I'll obey. . . no matter how hard." He said as he turned his head to look at the road, hesitantly.

I grinned.

* * *

A few minutes later we were at his house. I saw all the Cullens sitting outside on their porch waiting for me. I felt my eyes water. I missed them all so much!

I shot out the car the moment it stopped. Almost vampire speed. I ran up to Alice, who was grinning, and squeezed her so tight it would have killed a human. Or at least I think it would have.

"Alice!"

"Bella!"

We embraced for what seemed like a second until I was ripped away from her arms and being crushed by two huge strong arms. I was choking the grip was so tight. _Too tight!_

"Can't. . .Breathe!" I choked out. Booming laughter came from all around and I was set down, gently. I turned around to see Emmett, doubled-over in laughter.

"Sorry Bella!" He chuckled.

"No problem." I rolled my eyes. Esme and Carlisle came forward and gave me a huge hug, together. Then, Esme kissed both my cheeks.

"I missed you so much darling. It wasn't quite the same without you." Esme said, very motherly.

"I could say the same to you. All of you." I smiled at them all.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie said hesitantly.

"Hey Rosalie." I answered, slowly.

"Good to see you Bella." Jasper said from a good ten feet away. Keeping his distance. I'm sure he thought I was still upset about the whole birthday incident.

"Jasper! Hey!" He smiled at me.

They all looked the same, like they never left. Beautiful, blond-haired Rosalie with her perfect red lips and gorgeous eyes. The huge, gigantic Emmett with his glimmering brown curly hair and dimples.

Carlisle, still the same, with his beautiful blond hair and shiny white teeth. His hair was just a little darker than Jasper's whiter blond hair. Jasper kind of looked like a miniature version of Carlisle. Younger and lankier. Still, he had those God-like good looks they all had.

Finally, there stood petite little Alice. The biggest grin imaginable plastered on her face. Her cute dark hair shot out at the ends in her fashionable pixie-hairstyle. I can't explain how well it suited her.

Her eyes looked a little swollen, as if she was about to cry. _Only, vampires don't cry._ I bet she would be if she were human. Just like how I was crying.

"Thank you all for such an amazing greeting." I choked out. They all smiled at me, including Rosalie.

Edward came from behind me and pulled me close to him.

"Well. . . welcome back Cullens." I smiled after wiping away all my remaining tears.

"It's good to be back." Carlisle stated for all of them.

"Edward! Go hunt now! You'll thank me later," Alice said, smiling, "Me and Bella need to catch up and have a little girl talk." She said as she took my hand and pulled me away from Edward. He frowned as I looked back.

"Bye Edward." I said. I would have kissed him but I kind of still had a boyfriend I loved with all my heart. _Most of it. . ._

"Bye love. I'll be back soon. I'm not going far away. . . I'll be back before you have time to miss me." He said with a forced smile. _I could tell he didn't want to leave. _

* * *

here you go, another chapter! This chapter was kind of just a filler though, the drama and everything is just starting to unfold. . . review if you would like. Please, no bad reviews, like i said, this is my first story and i know it isn't very good. . .


	7. Chap 7: The Horrible Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the amazing Twilight series. I wish I did though. All I get to do is write these little fanfiction stories. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Horrible Truth**

After a few more moments of greetings and laughter, Alice nearly threw me over her shoulder and ran up to Edward's room. I have no idea what she had said to the rest of the family but they gave us space. For some reason, before we went upstairs, the family had a sort of gloomy appearance.

Edward's room was exactly the way I remembered. I felt the soft stream of tears flow down my face.

There was an amazing gold and black color theme and rows upon rows of CDs that filled the farthest wall. The most gigantic, and longest of the four walls was a huge window that showed the beautiful surrounding forest, filled with thousands of animals.

The light poured in the room, through the clouds, and some of the gold on the furniture shimmered slightly. The black sofa I had spent so many nights on was against the wall closest to the door and in the middle of the room was a gigantic king-sized black bed.

I gasped at the sight of the gold beams that held the magnificent canopy. Alice picked me up from my frozen stance in the doorway and set me gently on the bed. Then she sat at the edge of the bed, looking out the window.

"So when did Edward get this?" I motioned to the bed.

"Yesterday."

"Ummm. . . is there something I'm missing here?"

"What?" Alice said skeptically as she turned to look at me with a slight smile.

"When would a bed be necessary if vampires don't sleep." I commented. Alice lip twitched up a little then she looked away. I exhaled and made my way to the edge of the bed by Alice.

I wiped away my last tear and Alice grabbed my hand and sighed. _An unnecessary gesture._

"Bella. . ."

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry! I should have never left you! But Edward was so convincing! I knew leaving you for your safety was foolish because without us you wouldn't _be_ safe. But you know Edward. . . If he makes up his mind he sticks to it! There is no disagreeing with him and his planned out responses to any question and his silly logic. . ." Alice chirped out in one breath.

"Breathe Alice. . ." I added in quickly.

She stopped for a second and smiled at me, and I felt my heart warm.

"Bella, like I said. . . I'm sorry. We left for you and it turned out to be one of the worst decisions the family has ever made! I mean, the vampires leave and you go off and make friends with the second most dangerous creatures of all, the temperamental teen werewolves?!"

She giggled and continued, "no matter what, you really will never be completely safe. It is like you really are a danger magnet or something!" Alice laughed and her eyes sparkled.

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be Bella, it isn't your fault. Besides the whole werewolf thing," She made a disgusted face, "The plan kind of worked out."

"Huh?"

"You really did move on didn't you?" She said with a frown and turned away to look out the window again.

"Kind of. . . but I know I will always love Edward and all of you." She tilted her head and gave me a hug. Her cold rock hard arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace.

I had missed Alice almost as much as Edward. Even though she made me take those awful shopping trips, she was still my best friend.

All of a sudden, as she let go and was backing away, her eyes glazed over. _Was she having a vision?_

She shuddered then smiled as she starred blankly off into nothing. Her eyes closed then opened in a second and her smile turned into a grin.

"Alice? What did you see?"

"You. . ."

"Really? What happened? Alice! Tell me! Please. . ."

"That was interesting." She jumped off the bed. "I'll have to make sure not to think about the vision around Edward. It wouldn't be as fun. . ."

"What? Alice! Tell me!"

"I don't know Bella. ."

"If it was about me, I deserve to know." I crossed my arms and turned away from her gaze. She was sitting on the bed next to me in a split second grabbing my arms and holding them down on the bed like Edward had done on the night of our little reunion.

"Bella. . ."

"Yes?" I asked with a low growl. She smiled. Then she turned away and let go of my arms.

"When we left, Edward stopped talking to the family. He would run for days across the continent! He was reckless and self-destructive. . ."

She mumbled so I could almost not hear. "I was so worried about him when he didn't come home or make contact with us for a month so I went down to where we last heard from him. . . Brazil."

I nodded and watched Alice's unmoving form.

"He was tracking Victoria," she almost growled, "When he wasn't, he was in pain. Jasper would have went to help him out but it was torture on Jasper! All the pain and suffering. . ." She exhaled.

_I was horrified and shocked! Poor Jasper! Poor Edward. . ._

"Alice, You know both the remaining vampires in James' group were killed shortly after the 'pack' was formed. . ."

"Yes, the whole family found out when we came back yesterday morning. Edward found out the night he came back. We had no idea what he would have done. . ." She mumbled to herself.

Then she sighed, "So I went to go help Edward. I had to go down to Brazil; Tell him it was all for the best and get him home. Jasper would leave to go for a few months tell Edward was feeling better. . ."

I starred at her in silence.

"I found him. . Clutching his torn shirt under the moonlight." She shuddered. "He was rocking back and forth and saying your name over and over again between sobs. ." I gasped.

"I told him to go home. We all missed him. He said he wanted to be alone. For days I tried to convince him but he stayed there. I finally went home to Jasper. A few days ago I had a couple visions that kept switching back and forth. Edward was planning to get the Volturi to kill him. . .or he was going back to you."

_It was almost like my dream. . . this was all a little too weird. . . _

"I'm glad he chose you Bella. Soon after I had the vision of you two meeting again in your room I told the family. We all came back. I had no idea Jacob was your boyfriend now. . .but it doesn't matter anymore." She smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. . . nothing. Anyways, even Rosalie was happy to come back. Bella, you really are the glue that holds the family together. I'm so glad." She hugged me again and I almost choked she was squeezing me almost as tight as one of Emmett's hugs.

She finally let go with a smile.

_I can't believe it was like that for Edward. . . I thought it was hard for me, and thank God Jacob was there for me. . . my sun in a time of darkness. . . but Edward didn't have anyone. . How horrible._

I shuddered.

We walked back down stairs after some light talk and by the time we were down stairs, Alice had scheduled a huge shopping trip in a few days. I smiled to myself in amusement. _How does she do it?_

* * *

Everyone of them were in the living room, chatting in hushed tones. When we came in they all became quiet and looked up at me. I felt a little strange for the first time in this house of vampires, but I managed to smile.

They all grinned and the silence was broken with story telling of the past and laughter filled the air. I was content, . . .at home.

"Remember when Bella tripped on the rug and almost crashed into Edward's piano!" Emmett laughed. I glared at him and he laughed louder.

Then Jasper added, "I would have helped her but I needed to keep my distance. Emmett couldn't do anything because the giant fool was rolling on the floor in laughter," Jasper gave Emmett a look, and smiled at me as he continued,

"Everyone else was gone, hunting. I was gonna try to help out, but in a flash Edward came running through the door and grabbed Bella in mid-air."

"I had a vision." Alice chided in. "Bella was going to break the piano." She grinned.

"So that's why when Edward ran in he was yelling 'Don't hurt the piano! Watch out!'"

Everyone burst out in laughter. I almost fell off the couch! _I remember that day. . ._

"Remember Bella, when it was just me, you, and Rosalie home alone that one time. . ." Alice said with a smile.

"Mhmm." I said with uncertainty.

"And me and you were watching _Attack of the Mutant Apes_, and at the exact time the screen went pitch black, Rosalie came in from the kitchen and said 'This movie is so boring.' You jumped up in the air and popcorn flew everywhere out of your hands!"

Everyone laughed. Rosalie made a disgusted face and added, "And some flew in my mouth! Ew!"

The laughter grew louder and Emmett chocked out in between laughing, "Oh my God! I wish I was there!"

Rosalie glared at Emmett and he quieted down. "Sorry." He mumbled. Rosalie smiled as she turned back to face us.

"Sorry Rose, it was an accident. You scarred me! I didn't hear you come in from the kitchen." I said.

Rosalie and Alice giggled. Jasper snorted and grinned, "Of course you didn't hear her come in. Vampires. Remember?" They all laughed. Even Carlisle!

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Hours went by and we told story after story. I felt so good here, with my family. _My family. . ._

The phone started ringing and Alice was already in the kitchen. She came in the living room with a frown and handed me the cordless phone. I looked at Alice confused.

Everyone left the room. I put the white home phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Isabella!" Charlie yelled. _Oh no. . _"Isabella!" Charlie yelled a second time.

"Yes?" I managed to choke out.

"Guess who came and stopped by a few minutes ago?"

"I don't know." I said monotone.

"Jacob." he said. I gulped. "He was wondering where you were. I must have sounded like an idiot when I said you were at his house. He told me he hadn't seen you all day. He wanted to apologize for something. . ."

"Oh.. ."

"As he turned around to go to his truck, not even coming in I might add, he said 'Those damn Cullens.' So I figured I call and see if you really were over there. I thought you knew better! Isabella Marie Swan! You are grounded for a week!"

"But Char- Dad! That is not fair! Umm. . ." _Think fast Bella. . _"Edward went camping shortly after he left. I ran into Alice on the way to Jacob's house and I ended up over here talking to her." _Half of it was the truth. . ._

"I'm supposed to believe that?!" he yelled in anger.

"You said I had to stay away from Edward, you never mentioned the rest of the Cullens."

"Bella!" I would have expected the yelling to be from Charlie. Tell I realized the banging on the door and how the voice sounded a lot like Jacob's.

"Sorry. I have to go. _Jacob_ is here."

"I will talk later young lady." He hung up. Just as I was setting down the phone Jacob kicked the door open with a loud noise. I jumped up in horror. He ran up to me, only about a foot away, his nose flaring and I could tell he was angry.

"Where are the leeches?!"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!" He was shaking and I knew I should get far away from him. I remembered Emily and her everlasting scars across her face. But, it wasn't too late to calm Jacob down.

I took a few steps closer and wrapped my arms around him. I squeezed him as tightly as I could. "Jacob, calm down please."

His shuddering stopped and he sighed as he wrapped his huge warm arms around me. It felt amazing. He was soft and warm, not cold and rock-hard.

"Let's go." He said as he picked me up in his arms and ran me to his truck. He sat me down gently in the passenger's seat.

He got in and took off toward the direction of my house. I sighed. _I really don't want to face Charlie._

* * *

"I'm sorry." He said under his breath.

"For what?" I asked, truly confused.

"Coming. I bet I wouldn't have been able to control myself if they were there. . .If _he_ was there I would have started something huge. ." He shuddered

Then he continued, "And Bella, I'm sorry for leaving like that, last night. I couldn't handle that you still had feelings for _him._"

"I mean, he left you. What kind of scum does that? I was there for you Bella. I saw you when he first left you, so shattered. . ." I froze. He took a deep breath and stared out the window.

"Jacob, it's complicated. He left for my safety. He thought I would move on. . ."

"And you did! Why did the leech come back?!"

"He was sad and very depressed. Just like me right after he left. Oh, Jacob, he never had anyone to help him out through the bad times. I had you. . ."

"He should have left you alone!" His grip tightened on the wheel. He started shaking again.

"Calm down Jacob, please. . ."

Minutes ticked by in silence and he stopped shaking in fury. Then, he mumbled, "You love a monster."

"Jacob, your not a monster."

"I was talking about _him_!"

"Oh." I looked down.

He calmed down. Then he smiled at me. "So, do you love me more?"

"Yes. . ."

"Good. But, just the thought of that leech touching you makes me . ."

"mad?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Well don't worry about that. I can't be within miles of him. Or Charlie will kill me. Plus, when I get home, he just might."

"I'll talk him out of it." Jacob smiled over at me. I smiled back.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem hun."

He grinned over at me as he put his arm around my shoulders. "By the way Bells, Even though you love me more than the bloodsucker," He smiled over at me then turned ahead, "I'll still fight for you. Bells, I can't just have part of your heart."

"_Edward_ said the same thing to me. . ."

"Really?"

"Give or take a few things."

"Well we have something that he can never have."

"That is?"

"A soul. And he will never get mine or, _yours_. . .I love you too much for that to ever happen."

I nodded and starred out my window. _Vampires have souls, right?. . ._

We pulled up in front of my house. I was about to get our but Jacob's hand around my shoulder held me back.

"Hold on there tiger." He chuckled, "I'm going to talk you out of all this. I know I shouldn't but if it makes you happy I will do it. . ."

He ran up to the house, knocked, and then Charlie let him in with a smile before he looked over at me with anger. I sat there, frozen. Eyes wide open.

Jacob grabbed his arm and they headed inside and he shut the door. Minutes ticked by. I was bored so I turned on the radio to classical. I hummed to myself.

I lost track of time and before I knew it the radio station was being turned and rock music blasted out the speakers. I almost jumped out of the seat.

I looked over to see Jacob staring at me with a mischievous look. "Classical? Really? Do you like rock Bells?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Good." He smiled.

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes Jake?"

"Your not grounded and Charlie is as happy as ever." He grinned at my dumbfounded expression.

"How did you do it!?" I was amazed!

"Well, I told him Edward was not even there when I arrived. I told him Edward was gone away on a camping trip."

"Wow. We must think alike!" I said my thought aloud.

"Huh? Well yeah, I already knew that." he said as he leaned over and gave me a peck.

He started the truck and headed off in the direction of his place.

"Jake?" I asked confused.

"How do you feel about having a sleepover? Billy is gone for the night and the pack is out of state." He said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure." _Like I had a choice._

_What was I getting myself into now?_

* * *

Sleepover? dun-dun-duuuun lol reviews make me type faster, just alittle fun fact haha bad reivews make me cry though. . .Well, maybe not cry, but they really don't help. Constructive criticism is good

* * *


	8. Chap 8: Finally Tonight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series. I just write versions of the amazing stories Stephenie has wrote. Well I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy

**Chapter 8: ****Finally Tonight**

We arrived at Jacob's house around sundown, and sat on his back porch. Over the tops of the distant evergreens and other spots of green was one of the most marvelous sunsets I had ever seen in Forks.

The clouds had disappeared and a beautiful array of red, orange, purple, and gold shone along the forest horizon.

I was sitting in Jake's lap, and we talked. Plain and simple as that. No awkward silences or touchy subjects. We were just being ourselves. Every time I looked up into Jake's smoldering, amazing eyes, I could just feel the chemistry.

I could never really describe the feelings he made me feel. If I had to sum it up in one word, it would be, unbelievable.

"So how did you convince Charlie that I can spend the night?" I asked.

"I told him the truth, and I said that I would watch out for you."

"What?! So he knows you are alone with me for the night and he didn't care?"

"Chill Bells. Your out of high school now." He rolled his eyes._ I wanted to hold off on college and wait for Jacob. My graduation wasn't as spectacular as i had hoped but oh well. Jacob had only his senior year left after this summer and soon i had to start thinking about what colege i wanted to attend. Can't wait. . ._

"You're not!"

"Hun," His embrace around me tightened, "Charlie is already counting the days down tell our wedding. I'm _pretty sure_ he wouldn't care."

"Wedding?!" I shuddered and continued yelling, "What wedding? No! No! No! I do not ever want to get married! Maybe in ten years, but not now!"

Jacob chuckled and shook his head with a smile. "Damn, and I was going to propose tonight." He said it sarcastically, thank God. We started laughing.

Then I remembered what he had just said. "Your _sure_ he wouldn't care? Okay, explain. Your _pretty sure_ but you _don't know_. So you didn't tell him, your guessing what he would think!"

"Huh?" Jacob looked completely confused which made me laugh. Then I think he understood, and sighed. "I never exactly told him we were alone. And I never exactly told him we weren't. He assumed Billy would be here."

"Oh." I glared at him. "Well I should go call and tell Charlie." I smiled and got up. As I was heading into the kitchen through the back door, Jacob picked me up with his huge arms.

"No you don't." He grinned down at me, in his hands. I squirmed like a worm on a hook but I couldn't get out of his grasp.

"Put me down!" He ran us into his room and put me on his huge bed.

"Jacob!" I screamed as he shut the door and stalked over to me. "What are you doing?!"

"Relax." He said with a smile.

He jumped on top and kept his weight off of me and held my hands down as he began kissing me. It was passionate, and heated and i couldn't help but be stunned by how great it was as i pulled him closer.

While kissing, his hand slid under my shirt. I heard the soft rip of fabric and saw my shirt fly across the room. My eyes widened as he continued fondling me.

He smiled as he breathed, "I love you." I took this opportunity, while he wasn't engaged in lip-lock and breathed.

"Jake!. . .What the Hell!. . . Get. .off. . .me!" I screamed in between gasping for air.

"Bella, yesterday, before the _leech_ came, it was going to happen. You and I both know that. Plus Bella, we have been dating over a year now. . . Bells, I love you and you love me too." He grinned down at me.

"Jake! Yes I love you but," I said before he covered my mouth with one hand.

"Wait!" My muffled voice came from under his hand.

"Bella. Tonight is the night, I can feel it. . ." He kissed down my torso. _I had to think fast. What would stop Jacob, what would make him have motivation to stop. . . _

"At least wait until we get married!" I choked out. He froze in place. His dark eyes sparkled.

He got off of me and ran to his closet then came back and sat in front of me. His gaze drifted up and down me but managed to stay on my face.

He handed me a gigantic T-shirt. I looked at it quizzically before he put it on me. I was shaking and hadn't realized it.

"Bells? I'm sorry. You are right. I don't know what I was thinking. I love you so much and I don't know what came over me! I care about you and I know we have been together for a really long time but I shouldn't have forced this on you. I may be ready but that doesn't matter. You are all that matters. . . I can't believe myself! I feel disgusting! It was these stupid hormones. .." He ranted.

"Don't be sorry."

"Did I hurt you hun?"

"No, actually it felt amazing." _Why did I just say that? Stupid Bella. . ._

He grinned. "Well, I'm still sorry. I need to work on controlling myself, or I might just loose the only thing I care about."

"What's that?" I said lamely.

"You." He smiled. I blushed. _He was so sweet sometimes. I knew I couldn't be mad at him. Most couples who lasted as long as we have would have already had sex. I don't know why I just couldn't do it. . ._

_And he is waiting for me. . .Jacob is a really great person. Very very caring. . . _

_I bet he would have stopped even if I had not said that I wanted to wait tell I was married because that is the kind of person he is. Loyal, compassionate._

_He isn't like other guys._

"You will never get rid of me. No matter how hard you try." I smiled back.

"Promise?"

"Don't push it." I answered dully. He chuckled.

"Round two?" He pushed me down on his mattress with a mischievous smile and a wink.

I laughed as he got off and let me up. _Always making the best out of a bad situation._

"Okay okay. Maybe not tonight." He said. "Time for bed. Goodnight Bells." He turned off the little lamp that didn't really give off that much light on the nightstand and began to walk out.

"Wait." I smiled up at him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Stay." I blushed a deeper scarlet.

"Are you sure? I don't know if I can handle it Bells."

"Try." He walked over and got into bed with me. He was so warm I thought I would die from heat. I threw the blankets on the floor. He turned over to face me with a confused expression.

"You are like fifty blankets Jake." He grinned at me as he wrapped his arms around me. He began to kiss me. The minutes blurred together. My eyelids finally got heavy and I gave him one quick peck before sleep took me away.

* * *

I woke up to birds chirping and pots and pans clanging together in the nearby kitchen. At first I thought I was at home until last night's unique memories flooded back.

I took a quick five minute shower in Jake's small bathroom and put on another one of his huge shirts and I put on my pair of cute, faded blue, and torn jeans.

I put back on my bracelet Jake had made me for my birthday this year. It was a beautiful gold charm bracelet with only one amazing charm; A perfectly carved, reddish brown wolf Jacob had made was proudly put on it.

The wolf was howling. I loved it so much that I wore it everyday. I was surprised Edward hadn't noticed it yet, but I'm sure he already had noticed actually.

I would have worn my blue shirt, it was adorable, but right now it was torn up on Jacob's floor.

I let my hair air dry as I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the small dining table. Jacob didn't even notice me come in as he tried flipping a pancake chef-styled into a tiny little pan.

I laughed when it was about to fall on the floor, but Jacob, and his unnatural speed, flew to the floor and stuck up his pan to catch the falling pancake.

He caught it at the last second, then heard my laughter and looked over at me for the first time with a huge silly grin.

"Bravo!" I called out, ecstatically, "Breakfast _and_ entertainment!"

"Anything for you Bells." He smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning babe." He smiled at my choice of words.

"My shirt looks good on you, a little large but oh well."

"Well, I would have worn mine but it is in pieces." I chimed.

He just grinned as he walked over and fixed up our meal. He sat down across from me and I was amused because I had two pancakes in front of me and I looked over at his stack of twenty. I laughed.

"What?!" Jake said, confused.

"Nothing." I smiled. He shrugged and began to eat his giant tower of syrup drenched pancakes.

The rest of the morning was great. Jacob made me laugh the whole time, and it was nothing but smiles and kisses.

* * *

The orange sun was directly overhead. I saw my house getting bigger as it came into view. I gulped. _I wonder what Charlie is going to say. _

"Goodbye Jake, see you later." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye hun. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Probably. I love ya. Bye."

"I love you too." He said as I shut the truck door and headed up the driveway and into my house. I saw my truck sitting perfectly in it's usual spot. I just smiled to myself and grabbed the key under the mat. I walked inside.

"Dad?"

"In here." He called from the living room._ Oh my God! I forgot that I was in Jacob's shirt and not my own. What would Charlie say if he saw that?!_

"Well, I'm going up to my room and. . .I'm going to check my e-mails." I called out. _I just had to make up something in order to escape!_

"Okay Bells. You have a good time?" He seemed happy.

"Yes, great time. I'll be downstairs later. I think I should clean. I haven't been up to par on my chores lately."

"Okay." I could tell he was busy watching a game or something. I bet he wasn't even paying attention. I sighed and walked up the creaky old staircase to my room at the end of the hallway.

I shut the door behind me and I ran and leaped onto my bed face-first. It felt good to be in my own bed and not on Jake's uncomfortable bed. _Although, it wasn't so uncomfortable when he was with me._

"Hello." Said a very weary voice from around my window, or in that area. I could have recognized his voice a mile away.

"Hey Edward." I called into my pillow. I knew he heard me. He chuckled slightly.

"Bella? Are you tired?" He asked. He almost sounded sad. I was confused.

"No." I turned over. "Eek!" He was an inch away from my face. He quickly dashed away and sat across the room in my rocking chair.

His now golden eyes were filled with deep sadness. _Did I do this to him? _

His messy hair fell in his eyes and it looked so good. I just stared at him with my jaw hanging wide open.

He was the definition of perfection. His body, his style. He was wearing a black pin-striped button-up undershirt, and he rolled up the sleeves.

It contrasted nicely with his white marble skin and his eyes shined. He was wearing dark jeans and black shoes. _He is always so classy, and everything he puts on looks good on him._

He smiled slightly as his gaze bore into my eyes. "Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Not at all." I said sarcastically. That made him laugh a little. _Good. I don't want him to be sad, it hurt me for some reason. _"Well, your back early, how was hunting?"

"Good. . . ."

"Is something wrong?" I ventured.

He sighed, which was unnecessary because he couldn't breathe. "So you spent the night at Jacob's house?"

"Yeah. . .how did you know?"

"Apparently he stole you from our house yesterday, Alice told me, she was very angry by the way, and he dropped you off this morning, Charlie can't stop thinking about Jacob and you. . .and how good you two are together." He made a disgusted face, "And you smell horrible."

"Thanks." I answered sarcastically. He grinned his famous, most amazing crooked grin and I felt my heart stop for a second.

"Did you have a good time?" The way he said it, chilled me, because his voice was so angry, and filled with implications.

"Yes?" I was answering but it sounded more like a question as I raised my eyebrow.

He looked at my shirt and turned away. "Why are you wearing that mutt's shirt. . ."

"My shirt. . .it's torn up." I bit my lip.

"How did you tear it Bella? . . ." He still sounded depressed as he turned around and looked at me with the most strangest look.

"I didn't tear it, Jacob did." After I replied, I realized it sounded a bit different then I expected. Edward's eyes almost popped out of his face and I tried not to laugh. _I wonder what he is thinking. . ._

"What!?"

"Calm down Edward." He started pacing back and forth mumbling. He put his hands in the air as he muttered under his breath. It was a really funny sight to see actually. . . and after a moment he sat back in the rocking chair and put his head on his fist.

"How can I? This hurts so much! Bella, I love you more than anything. And slowly your slipping away from me. You slept over at his house, and your shirt was torn, and your wearing his clothes, and you smell like a dog, sickly images are running through my mind love. I want to go kill that mutt but then if I did, you would hate me." He was talking down to the ground, very slowly.

_What could he be thinking? He thought Jacob and I had sex?! _

"Nothing happened Edward."

His head perked up and he tilted it as he looked at me. "What?"

"I said, nothing happened. Jacob wanted to, but I wouldn't let him. He respected me enough not to."

Edward jumped off the rocking chair and was sitting on my bed next to me in a flash. "Thank God!" He grinned and I laughed. "I was so, so depressed love. You should have told me sooner. Uh! The awful thoughts of that dog all over you. I was. . ."

"Jealous?"

". . .Yes." He smiled.

We sat there in silence as he looked at me with loving eyes. He rubbed my back with one hand and it felt amazing.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"You'll see." He smiled.

* * *

There you go, another chapter :P hope you enjoyed it, especially a certain someone (ash) lol. . . Please review, i don't know if i should continue this story or not. . . reviews would motivate me XD


	9. Chap 9: Stop Flirting

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Twilight Series. Or the amazing, funny, lovable, adorable, sexy, mysterious, crazy, awesome characters. I wish I did though! How cool would that be? Well. . . I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 9: Stop Flirting**

"Hello Mr. Swan!" Alice chimed after I let her in the front door. "Good afternoon." Edward had left shortly after our little talk and he had told me that Alice would be over in a minute to pick me up.

"Call me Charlie, Alice. Good afternoon too, it's so great to see you!" He gave Alice a huge smile. She was dressed in very expensive designer clothes with huge sunglasses on. _Why would she need sunglasses when the sun was hidden behind a giant grayish-white blanket?_

"OK Charlie! Well. . . I was wondering if Bella could sleep over tonight and go shopping tomorrow?" Alice said with a pleading smile.

"Is Edward still away?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Tell next week actually." She said convincingly.

"Good." He muttered under his breath. Alice slightly smiled but regained her composure. "Well I see no problem with that. Just have her home in one piece and Alice, please go easy on her with the shopping. . . I don't want a crabby Bella tomorrow." They exchanged grins.

"Don't worry Charlie, I'll go easy on her. Thank you sooo much!" She pranced up to him and gave him a hug. It took him by surprise but after a second of hesitation he awkwardly hugged back.

". . . you're freezing. . . . well anyways, you two girls have fun." He smiled as Alice pranced back to me and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go! Bye Charlie."

"Bye dad." I managed to say before Alice pulled me out the door. I hopped in the front seat of the shiny silver Volvo. The driver's door opened with ease and Edward got in.

"Edward? Where is Alice?"

"She was very . . . thirsty. Her, Esme, and Carlisle had to go hunt. Don't worry though, she will be back tomorrow morning, and fully ready for the big shopping trip." He smiled while I groaned in annoyance. _Great. I thought Alice was making that up. . . _

"Yay!"I saidwith fake enthusiasm before rolling my eyes. He chuckled. Soon we were off to the Cullen's impressive home, once it was almost going to be my home as well, but that was just a lost cause now.

* * *

"Bella, it's nice to see you again." Jasper smiled as Edward and I sat down on the large couch. Jasper went to go sit on the farthest chair away from us. Emmett sat on the end of the couch and Rose jumped into his lap and he put his huge arms around her tiny waist.

"Thanks." I replied, smiling back. Their house was just as amazing as before. Very elegant, with the light colors on the wall, the grand staircase, and the massive black piano on it's platform in the corner. The lighting reflected off the floor and I couldn't help but praise how clean everything was.

"Yeah, now we can get back to sharing some funny stories!" Emmett grinned right before I heard a low growl coming from Edward. Rosalie, Jasper, and I chuckled.

"Aw, please?" Emmett begged.

"Okay." I smiled. Edward and Rosalie looked at me with confusion. "Anyone know some hilarious stories about Emmett?" I grinned.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Jasper grinned. "So one time the girls and us went to play a game of golf. Now, keep in mind, our whole life, we never played golf. Hard to believe, but it is true. It seemed boring. . . but Alice, being Alice," Jasper smirked, "Wanted to try something new. . ."

I smiled. "There, we got our clubs and made our way to the first hole,"

"Not really the first hole! It was the coarse that the first hole was on!" Emmett added, dumbly. We all rolled our eyes. "What?" He asked confused.

"Anyways, as I was saying," Jasper continued, "So. . . it was Em who wanted to go first. He threw the golf ball in the air and whacked it like a baseball!" Everyone burst out laughing. "It flew and hit some guy's car miles away out on the highway!" The laughter roared louder.

Emmett just snorted and crossed his arms. "It's not that funny."

Rosalie gave him a hug and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. I looked over at Edward and he had a disgusted look on his face. Emmett's face lit up.

"Wait! It gets better!" Jasper chuckled, "So after explaining to Em for a couple minutes that we weren't playing baseball, and showing him how to swing the club, the right way, he walked up to the tee to attempt another try. He missed! He tried over and over and he could never hit the ball! And by about the twelfth swing he hit it. . ."

"He went to put back the club and as he slid it in the golf bag, everyone saw that the metal was bent in the shape of his hand!"

"Good going Em, you ruined a perfectly good club." Edward chuckled.

Emmett glared at him. Then as if inspiration struck, he smirked. "So, remember when Eddie here, went to the water park with us?" All of a sudden everyone started laughing as Edward glared back at Emmett.

"Tell the story Em! I want to know why everyone is laughing!" I pleaded.

"Well if you insist." Emmett grinned. A pillow flew through the air and smacked Emmett in the head before landing on the floor with a soft thud. "Edward, Bella wants to know, let me tell the story! Jeez!"

Edward growled and turned away. "So as I was saying, before that very rude interruption, . . .We went to the water park, and Ed wanted to go jump off the tallest diving board and show off for the ladies."

"As if!" Edward roared.

"Oh, sorry, I meant the men." Emmett laughed. Edward was about to kill Em, I just knew it, so I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, don't fight, please." He sighed.

"So, Edward dove off the board doing a back flip. Everyone was watching him. When he landed in the giant pool, A huge wave crashed over the sides and all the humans got soaked!" Everyone laughed."And when he came out, his swim trunks weren't on him!"

Booming laughter filled the air as Jasper whistled. I couldn't help myself, I joined in and Edward, as hard as it is to believe, smiled and softly chuckled.

"All the ladies were whistling too!" Em added. "Then poor Eddie swam as fast as he could, still trying to make it look normal and grabbed his trunks."

"Well, remember the one time Em got electrocuted?" Edward grinned as they laughed. He started telling story after story and somehow I managed to stay out of them.

Once in a while, I would look up at Edward. Then he would smile because his eyes were never off of me. He watched me the whole time._ I don't know what was so interesting. . ._

"Bella," Edward said after the sun began to set, "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?" He half-smiled, and he sounded a little anxious when he asked.

"Am I on the menu?" I said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Not tonight." a stunning wide grin spread across his face and I couldn't help but stare. ". . . so, do you want to?" He asked again, hesitantly.

"Okay, sounds fun."

"Fun? Are you feeling okay Love?" I rolled my eyes. Then his cell phone started ringing and he answered it. "Hey Alice. . . yeah. . . why?. . . aw, and here I thought you wanted to chat with me over some girly nonsense. . . fine." He handed me the tiny silver cell phone.

"Yes?"

"Bella! Go up to the bathroom!" Alice giggled.

"Huh?"

"Bella, trust me. I have a little surprise for you."

"I'll see you all in a little bit." I mumbled to everyone as I started up the staircase. When I opened the bathroom door, hanging over the towel rack, was a red strapless dress. "Wow. Alice, you bought this for me?! You really shouldn't have. . ."

"Yes, I needed too. You are going out with Edward and you need to look your best." She said in her high angelic voice.

"How did you know?"

"Bella, in case you forgot, I'm psychic." She stated with a hint of annoyance. "Anyways, Bella don't hang up, get dressed and I'll tell you how to do your hair and make-up!" Her enthusiasm came back.

I slipped into the comfortable knee-length ruby red dress. It had hints of glitter on the top and lining the frilly layered bottom. The stunning dress fit me like a glove and I had to admit, Alice sure had taste. _But why couldn't I just go to dinner in the clothes I had on? Ugh. . ._

"Okay Bella, by the way you look adorable! Time for you to fix up your hair. Plug in the curling iron."

"Umm. . . thank you? And okay. . ." I stuttered because it was a little strange to me she could see me and I couldn't see her. _Psychic, right. . . _I plugged in the curling iron, ready to follow directions.

"Eek!" Alice shrieked, "Okay, bad idea. I hope Rose will do your hair. . . ask her! Beg if you have too!"

"Vision changed huh?"

"Yeah." She giggled. "You doing your hair wouldn't have worked out. But don't worry! Ask Rosalie!" She almost screamed with enthusiasm.

"Rose, can you come help with my hair?" I said. _I know she heard me, with her vampire hearing. . ._

"Yes?" She stood in the doorway of the bathroom, looking at me up and down. "I like your dress." _Rosalie giving me a compliment? Am I dreaming?_

"Thank you." I choked out. "Umm. . . I was wondering if you could do my hair?"

"Sure." She smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. _Why was Rose all of a sudden showing me all the kindness she never showed before; was it because she knew I wasn't going to be a vampire now? Maybe. . ._

"Perfect! Bella put me on speaker phone. She is going to make you look H-O-T hot!" I laughed to myself as I followed Alice's directions and set the tiny silver phone onto the giant vanity table and Rosalie got to work right away, listening to directions from Alice. Alice chirped out directions so quickly I couldn't understand them.

I just watched my frowning reflection in the mirror as Rose's cold hands fluttered around my hair and face.

* * *

I made my way down the grand staircase that twisted it's way to the entry. _One foot in front of the other. Don't trip. Ugh, these four inch gold stilettos are going to be a pain. It is hard enough to walk without the added height!_

Slowly I descended, my hand gripping the railing with a good amount of force. I took my gaze off my feet after I was on the last two stairs.

Edward had his mouth hanging wide open and I couldn't help but blush. He quickly closed his mouth and grinned.

I stared at the perfect God-like creature that stood only a few feet away from me and as I was putting my foot down on the last stair. . .

"UGH!" I started falling face forward. _Crap!_

Two strong, chilling hands grabbed me out of mid-fall and set me down gently on my feet. I was starring down at shiny black designer shoes. _Wow. . . _My gaze drifted upwards and it soon became apparent he was wearing a stylish black tuxedo. Finally, my eyes rested on his gorgeous face.

"Thank you." I managed to say. Staring into Edward's golden eyes.

"You're. . .welcome." His stuttered answer came. His hands still lingered on my hips as he held me close. . . _A little too close. . . _

We stood there for seconds, and it didn't seem like Edward was going to say anything anytime soon so I decided to speak up. "Umm. . . are we gonna leave?"

Then Edward snapped out of it as he released me hesitantly and smiled his amazing, adorable crooked grin. My heart sped up. "Yes. And might I add, Bella, you look very beautiful."

"Thank you Edward, you look very handsome as well."

"Wow Bella!" Jasper said as he walked into the entryway. "You look amazing."

"Thanks. ."

"Are you kidding, she looks horrible!" Emmett grinned as he stood next to Jasper. Jaz elbowed Emmett in the ribs. "I was just kidding, yeah, Bella, you look incredible. Almost as good as Rose." He grinned. Just as he had said that, Rosalie came down the stairs and stood by Emmett's side.

"Thanks babe." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then her attention drifted toward Edward and I. "Aw, our little baby is all grown up." She smiled.

"Let's go." Edward said and my eyes flickered back to him.

"Yes, let's." Edward wrapped his arm around mine and we headed out the door. All I could hear was silent whispers being passed behind us and all I could see was Edward's handsome face, smiling.

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was enjoyable, with light conversation and classical music in the background. Edward stared at me more than the rode, but I'm not complaining. . .

He took me to this outstanding, and very fancy Italian restaurant in the city. I walked in with awe as I stared at the giant marble dance floor, which was lower then the giant raised circle around it; the raised area was where the tables were, and about a two-hundred guests dressed in expensive tuxedos and dresses, dined. There was a band playing classical music, just like what me and Edward like.

Sconces gave a nice low glow around the room and overhead lighting shined down, and cascaded over the floor. There was a gold railing that went around the outside edge of the circle and stopped at some areas, because giant marble stairs led down to the dance floor.

"Name?" The lady at the front desk asked, staring only at Edward and batting her eyelashes. _She is pretty, very pretty actually. _I would have thought she was a vampire if it wasn't for the fact she isn't pale.The woman was tall, skinny, and tan with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Cullen." Edward answered. I looked up at him and he still hadn't taken his eyes off me. When I looked over at the girl she frowned because Edward's attention wasn't on her, it was on me. I half smiled to myself.

"Right this way." She lead us to the farthest table from the entrance. It was secluded and a giant window was on our right, looking out onto a beautiful starry night sky. Edward had asked her to get two waters for us and she smiled flirtatiously, and came back after a few seconds and set them down on the table. She kept her eyes on Edward the whole time.

Finally, after realizing his attention was only on me again, she left with a frown.

"Do you like the restaurant?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Yes, it's very. . . elegant" I answered. There was a few moments of silence. The band stopped playing and applause filled the air. Then the band started up again.

"That is a very nice bracelet, did . . . _Jacob_ give you it?" That was the first time he ever said Jacob's name since he came back and found out Jake was my boyfriend. Wow.

"Thanks, yeah, he gave it to me for my nineteenth birthday. He carved the wolf himself. . ."

"Sorry I missed your birthday, don't worry though, Alice already got you make-up presents. In fact, the whole family did."

"When do I get them?"

"You'll have to wait tell your next birthday. You'll get double the amount of presents."

"Oh, great." I muttered. Edward chuckled slightly.

"May I see it?" He asked motioning to my bracelet.

"What? Can't see it good enough across the table with your amazing vampire perfect vision?" I grinned. He raised his eyebrow and I just held out my hand.

His hand reached out over the table and lightly grabbed mine. I felt a surge of energy. Cold, tiny sensations came off his hand and onto mine when he touched me. He examined it closely. "Tell. . . _Jacob_, I think he has a talent for carving."

"Sure. . ." I think Edward is on his best behavior tonight.

"Ready to order?" A low, smooth voice called from beside our table. I looked up to see our waiter. He had black hair that was jelled back; it almost looked greasy, and when he saw me looking at him he grinned a very creepy grin. "What would you like beautiful?" I heard a low growl coming from Edward but the waiter didn't seem fazed.

"Umm. . . I peered down at my menu for the first time, I'll have the. . . Chicken Alfredo."

"Great choice." He smiled his eerie smile and looked over at Edward with annoyance. "And you?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Well I'll be back with your order soon." He winked at me as he walked away.

"I'm going to kill him!" Edward roared under his breath.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"That scum was visioning you. . . well he wouldn't stop thinking. . . ugh! Very awful, scandalizing things. That guy deserves to get his ass kicked for being such a creep!" Edward growled.

I started laughing while Edward showed no trace of amusement on his perfect face. "Edward, don't worry about that 'creep', I'll probably never see him again."

"True. But that is easy for you to say, I got to listen to his primitive mind! Ugh!" Edward ranted. The minutes ticked by in silence.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"Nothing."

"Bella, you can't just be thinking about nothing. Over the years I have found out one annoying trait all humans posses. . . they never stop thinking." He smiled.

"Well to be honest I was thinking about how I wished I could read people's minds too."

"Trust me Love, you don't. . . . Bella, I know you better than that. You looked very serious a few seconds ago, please tell me what you were really thinking?" _Wow, he was good. . . _

"Well. . . . I was just thinking. . . about the whole situation. . ."

"Explain."

"Well. . . . I feel like I'm an emotional roller coaster Edward. . . . Or in this case, a merry-go-round," Edward lip twitched up into a smile, "And I keep going around and around in a circle and the only way to get off is if I finally just pick you or Jacob."

"Who do you love more?" He asked the taboo. The one question that I'm always thinking and always trying to answer for myself. _Do I love Jacob more? He has always been there for me. . . through thick and thin. Do I love Edward more? At one point in time I couldn't live without him. I thought he was my soul mate. . . he was my world._

_Back to the confused, depressed lamb. My sheep dog is my guardian, my companion, he knows me better than anyone else and he cares for me, a lot. The charming lion is so intriguing though. . . always luring me in. So majestic and beautiful and dangerous. . . I could end up lamb chops! Eek!_

_Or maybe not, maybe I might be able to be transformed, to finally be a lioness. . . _

"I don't know Edward, I think it is a tie. . . . actually, I know it is a tie. I'm sorry I can't just pick one or the other, it just doesn't work like that."

"Oh Bella," He sighed, "I can't make up your mind for you. Just please put some thought behind the decision."

"If I were to choose you, hypothetically of coarse, . . ."

"Yes?" He grinned.

"In my future, would that involve me becoming. . . well, you know. . . one of you. . ?" I asked hesitantly. His grin vanished in the blink of an eye and his gaze bore into me.

"We will not discuss this tonight Bella. I don't want to ruin the evening." His voice was grim.

"I'll take that as a no. . ."

"It's not a no, it's just undecided."

"Edward! I think you should come up with an answer fast because that answer will really tilt the scales on the 'Who do I love more?' scale." I said under my breath with a hint of anger.

"Really Bella? If I said yes you would choose me because then you would get to become a monster too? You want to loose your soul? Is that it?. . . You wouldn't love me more, you would just pick me so that you could be a never-aging soulless being? Well than, I don't think I'll answer that question Bella, because if I said yes and you chose me over Jacob in the end, I wouldn't know if it was because you truly loved me more, or because you got your way." He said bluntly with annoyance.

The way he said it made me almost want to cry. _He had a point though, but still, he didn't have to be so harsh. . ._

"Here is your order miss." The smooth low voice said, gaining my attention. The waiter put down my plate in front of me. "It's on the house."

"Thank you so much. . . umm,"

"Fredrick." He grinned. "And your name?"

"Bella."

"Aw, and what a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." He said as he smoothed out his slimy hair. "Bella, would it be okay if I had your number?" He asked with one of his creepy grins.

"Ummm."

"Stop flirting with Bella you scum." Edward muttered.

"Excuse me? What, are you her husband? Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Then why do you care?"

"Because I wouldn't want her to be used by such filth! Your scum and you know it! So I'm warning you, you greasy haired pig! Stay away from Bella or I will personally see to it that you won't be able to _see_ ever again. Do you understand?!" Edward roared. He was causing a scene and everybody went dead quiet.

Fredrick looked around nervously and fidgeted. "Yes." He said under his breath before he walked away. I finished my dinner without I word to Edward, or from him. _Wow, Edward was really. . . a great . . .friend. He really did care for me a lot. . . I guess that was another point in Edward's favor. . ._

"Would you care to dance?" Edward asked with his famous crooked grin. _I guess he is feeling better. _I nodded my head because I really couldn't formulate a coherent sentence. _Why does he have such a big effect on me. . . _

He took my hand and led me down to the glistening dance floor. We glided along to the music. My hands were wrapped around his neck and his were securely on my waist. Back and forth we swayed and I felt safe, oddly enough. Considering I'm so clumsy and I hate dancing. _Well, I used too. . . until prom, with Edward. . . with him as my dance partner I would never fall._

* * *

We arrived home a half hour later and I was so tired I couldn't even think straight. Edward lifted me up into his arms. The tingling sensations grew and my heart beat faster. I knew he heard it because he smiled as he laid me onto his bed.

"Get your sleep Love. Your exhausted."

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked. _He wouldn't sleep with me of course. . . right?!_

"Bella, I don't sleep, remember?" He grinned.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot." _Wow, I can't believe I forgot that. I am just so used to him laying next to me. . ._

He chuckled. "Goodnight Angel." He glided to the door and I watched him leave, closing the door gently as he left the room. My eyelids soon became heavy.

_Another exciting day tomorrow with the Cullens. Yay. Wait! Oh no, I almost forgot another thing. . . Yeah I won't be hanging out with the Cullens tomorrow, nope, just one. One little hyper, shopaholic. Alice. . . oh I can't wait! . . . actually I can. . . ugh!_

I shut my eyes and soon I was fast asleep.

* * *

**There you go you lucky readers. Another chapter! I'm going to be really busy for awhile so don't get mad if i can't update that much. . . grr school. **

**Anyways, i would appreciate it if you all would review. Even if it is one word, it would just make my day. Unless it was a bad review, then that would ruin it. . . okay, i'll stop blabbering now. Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chap 10: Evening Chills

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight series or any of the characters, if I did, my name would be Stephenie Meyer, and sadly, it isn't. . .

I hope you like this chapter. . . introducing a new character. . . Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 10: Evening Chills**

"Good morning Sunshine!" I was expecting Edward to be the one to wake me up, but this voice was a little to high and chipper. ". . .Bella! Get up, get up!" I felt two cold hands nudge me.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"Time to go shopping!" Alice squealed.

"Alice, seriously what time is it?"

"Six."

"In the morning! Ugh! Give me another two hours. . ." I pulled the plush pillow over my head.

"No you don't! Get up right now Bella. If you don't I might have to pour cold water on your head. I saw it in a movie. . . hmm. . . Bella! Wake up!"

_Would Alice really pour cold water on my head? . . . yes._ I groaned as I got up.

"Yay! Oh Bella we are going to have so much fun! First you should get ready then don't you need to eat? Then we are going to go on the biggest, most amazing shopping trip ever!"

* * *

The day had already almost ended in a blur. Since eight in the morning Alice dragged me to every store imaginable in the huge mall. 'Try this! Oh! Try this! No, the other one! Come on out! Cute! Adorable! O, Try this! Wow!' Alice chirped the whole day.

Her little bright gold eyes shone with excitement and I couldn't disappoint her. I just had to try on everything. _Couldn't she just look into the future to see if It would look good on me?_

I voiced out that thought but she just replied, 'O Bella! That wouldn't be as much fun!' and a huge smile spread across her face. _Fun. Yeah right. . ._

We only ever stopped once, and that was for a five minute lunch break. Then it was back to trying on tons of dresses and shoes. Shirts and Pants. Skirts and shorts. Hoodies and T-shirts. Tanks and camisoles. Hats and halters. Jewelry and Cut-offs. Item after item Alice shoved in the dressing room. I sighed.

"Come on out Bella!"

"No!" I yelled back.

"Bella, you look fine. Come on out please!"

"If you know what I look like than why do I need to come out?!"

"Bella, I swear! I'm going to come in there in five seconds if you don't get out here now, so help me,"_ I never would have thought Alice would get so mad, but I guess there is an exception when it comes to shopping. . ._

I inhaled a deep breath and stepped out in the tightest, shortest jean mini-skirt ever made with a tight tank top and red camisole. Alice had got me to wear some two-inch silver high heels, with matching, sparkling silver jewelry.

I heard gasps coming from around the store. _Did I cause that? Clearly not. Although, I know everyone would be looking at me because of the huge commotion I just made._

"W-O-W" Alice mouthed and then smiled. "You almost look as good as me." She grinned and I knew she meant it as a joke. _I would never ever in a million years look as good as Alice. Her vampire beauty surpasses me by a long shot. . . well maybe, one day, I might look as good as Alice, If a certain someone named Edward changed me. . ._

"Okay, I came out, now I'm going to change out of this! This. . This. . .,"

"Skirt?"

"Yes!" I exhaled. Alice grabbed my arm as I was about to walk away.

"No you don't." She smiled. No use trying to make her let go. _Stupid strong beautiful vampire._

"Let me go Pixie!" I huffed.

"Your going to have to wear that out of the store." She smiled.

"And why is that?" She ran into the dressing room and then was back by my side before anyone else realized she had ever left. _Although I paid enough attention to feel the wind, see the dressing room door open and close. . ._

"I've got your clothes and you would be insane to try to get them from me." I glared at her and that only made her grin wider.

"Ugh fine!" I growled and she chuckled. "Wait tell Edward hears about this. ." I mumbled as we walked to the counter. That just made her giggle more and it felt like she knew some inside joke I didn't.

"Oh my God, girls, you are looking so fab-u-lous! Great taste! The boys will be all over you hun!" A very well dressed man said behind the counter as he rang up the total.

"Oh, I know! Isn't she stunning!" Alice nearly screamed.

"Very! Okay chikas, your total is six-thousand, four-hundred-and-fifty-five dollars and ninety-five cents."

"What I steal!" Alice smiled and gave the man her credit card. Tell then I had tried not to listen to the prices. I really didn't want to know how much we had been spending. Too late.

"Alice!" I yelled as she took the seventh bag of clothes we had got today. We started walking out of the store.

"Yes?" Alice's smile vanished and her eyebrow raised.

"How much did you spend on me!?"

"Well technically. . .umm. . . don't freak out Bella,"

"I can't promise you anything!"

"Fine, than I won't tell you." She grinned.

"Alice!" I looked over at her and she just was facing forward, determined to not tell me. "Please!? At least tell me you spent less than one-hundred thousand!" She grinned.

I sighed and continued walking. We headed by the food court and my eyes lit up at the sight of a pizza stand. Alice must have saw me staring at the pizza, because she gasped and looked at her watch. "Oh my! It's nine already. Usually I don't care, but Edward reminded me again and again that you need food, right?!"

"Yeah, most humans do Alice, it's kind of a thing we do once in awhile." She rolled her eyes and I smiled.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Alice grabbed my arm and led me to the most delicious scent I had ever inhaled.

* * *

Alicehad took off when I sat down at a small metal table by the food court. She mumbled something about talking to Jasper because she missed him and I ate in silence, until I saw the second most gorgeous guy I had ever seen in my entire life heading in my direction.

He had short dark brown hair that was perfectly straight and smoothed forward. He was wearing dark sunglasses and all his clothes were dark. He was also wearing a heavy black leather jacket. He walked like he owned the town with a swag and he just exuded cool.

_Why is he wearing sunglasses inside? Why is he wearing so many layers when it is summertime? Why is he so pale? _He was almost as pale as Edward. When he saw me staring at him in awe he grinned. _Perfect white teeth._

"May I join you?" He asked in a low, musical voice. Then it hit me, he must be a vampire!

"Um. . . sure. . ." I forced a smile.

"My name is Derrick. Yours?" He smiled and my breath caught. I don't know what it was about him but I was drawn to him. _Almost as much as. . . Edward_. The more I stared at his perfect face the more I started thinking about how I wanted to get to know him.

"Isabella. But you can call me Bella." I smiled, a truthful smile. He was a vampire, but who cared?_ He was stunning, and cool, and. . . perfect._

He grinned. "Nice to meet you. Well I never seen you around before, you come here often?" I melted in his soothing low voice. He was so charming, so unbelievably good looking. _Even more than. . . um. . . what was his name? . . Edwin? Ed? Oh well. . ._

"Oh, no not really. Shopping isn't my thing." He grinned and tilted his head a little. I felt my heart beat faster.

"Then why are you at the mall?" His amazing voice sounded like music and all worries were gone.

"I. . um. . .don't remember. . .huh, that is strange." I stared at him, barely blinking. _How could I even blink? I couldn't stand not to look at his perfect features, perfect hair, perfect clothes._ He reached over the table to hold my hand. _Oh my gosh, he is so beautiful! His hand is so strong! So solid. . . so. . .cold._

_Why was his hand so cold?_ It made me shutter but it felt good. I wanted to touch him. To hold him. I stared down at my pizza. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry, _well. . . for pizza anyways._ "Aren't you hungry?" Derrick asked with a hint of humor.

"No, not really. . . aren't you?" I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to watch his perfect lips move when he answered me. I wanted to be closer to him. I started leaning forward without realizing it.

"Yes. . But not for pizza." He answered. I couldn't help but grin. "Hey, how bout we head out. I can give you a ride home if you want."

"Yes!" I blushed after realizing I almost screamed it at him. "I mean, okay." He got up in a flash and was at my side of the table sooner than I blinked and had his hand out.

"Let's go sexy." He purred. _How did he move so fast? I wonder. . ._

"Bella!" I heard a strangely familiar chipper voice call my name. "Jasper wanted to tell me about something Emmett did," The high-pitched female said as she walked up to me. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Derrick.

"Um, Do I know you?" I asked the strange beautiful teenager.

"Bella?!" She asked, her lips quivering. _Did I hurt her feelings?_

"Come on darling, let's go." Derrick grinned and took my hand as he walked me to the parking lot.

"Bella!" The dark-haired girl called out a few yards back, then she was in front of me with a look of complete horror. "You!" She glared at Derrick. "Stop messing with Bella and putting her under your little mind spell!"

"So this human girl has a vampire friend?" Derrick looked really pissed and I wanted to comfort him. Really bad. _Wait. . . human. . . vampire? Alice! Edward! Oh my God! Who is this guy? Why am I in this parking lot?_

"Alice!" I exhaled, still confused. She grinned and I walked over into her tiny arms. "Where am I? Who is that vampire?" I asked.

"Stay away from her! If you touch her, I will personally see to it that the Cullens will kill you!" Alice threatened with a low growl.

"This is against the law! How could you befriend a human?! How could you not kill her?! Smell her delicious blood!" He almost sang.

"Bella isn't food, she is family!" I gulped. Alice ranted on, "Leave or else." She threatened, revealing her teeth.

"Foolish little vampire, I could easily kill you and the human." He started stalking toward me with his faint cocky grin. "You are an interesting one. How could you withstand my power? Oh well, I guess I will never know."

Alice jumped at him, biting hard into his neck and was thrown onto a car. The annoying alarm went off. Step by step Derrick inched closer. "What the?"

There was a loud roar from behind me and soon Edward was by my side, growling. Alice jumped off the car with grace and stood on my other side.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I choked out, but he kept his eyes on Derrick. The glare he was giving him could frighten the devil himself.

"Leave." Edward roared.

"Oh, I understand now. This vampire fell in love with a human! Ha!" Derrick smiled at me and I felt my stomach turn, then he kept shifting, peering over at Alice then Edward. "Well, I'm sure you all have somethings to do. I'll leave. Oh and Bella, I hope we meet again." Derrick grinned before he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

We headed home in silence. Alice was downstairs filling in the rest of the family what had happened and now Edward sat with me on his bed, running his cold hand through my long hair and holding me in his arms.

_Edward is my friend only. . . me being in his arms doesn't mean anything, does it? _I looked over at the mountain of shopping begs and exhaled. _What a day!_

Edward chuckled, "Looks like you and Alice bought the whole mall."

"Looks like it." I muttered under my breath.

"Bella, you okay?"

"Yes." I whispered. That was a lie.

"Bella, tell me what you are thinking."

I exhaled, "Edward, when I first saw that Derrick guy, it was as if I needed to be with him. I started forgetting about you, and Alice, then I forgot why I was even there. Then I snapped out of it and all of a sudden I was in the parking lot. It was so weird. . . I mean, how could I forget my best friends!"

"Bella, that was his power. The power to make any woman fall in love with him. And then you stop thinking about anything but that person. . ."

"I still can't believe I forgot you!" I cried.

"Shh, Bella, at least you didn't forget about your boyfriend." Edward's embrace grew tighter. _I never even thought of Jacob! Oh wow. . . _

I just nodded. _Why tell him that Jacob never even crossed my mind. . _

"By the way Love," Edward whispered when I stopped crying and being so pathetic, "Alice called Charlie and told him you were going to spend the night again. Charlie said all right, and that _Jacob_ stopped by because he had something important to ask you. ."

"Oh, okay. . ."

"Bella, Love, please get you sleep." Edward smiled and started walking out the door.

"Will you give me a ride to Jacob's tomorrow?" I mumbled.

"I can't be seen driving you to your house. What would Charlie think? Alice will though." He smiled and exited.

"Great, now I can't go to sleep." I muttered after a few minutes because all I could think about was Derrick and Jacob.

"Please try." Edward appeared out of nowhere and leaned over the bed staring deeply into my eyes. His famous crooked grin was plastered on his amazing face.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

". . How did you know I was in danger? You . . .showed up there out of the blue . . .today." I stuttered.

"Well. ." Edward smiled and looked away nervously.

"What? Tell me."

"I hate to admit it but I followed you two around most the day." _Oh, so that is why Alice made me wear this outfit out of the store, and why she giggled when I said 'wait tell Edward hears about this.' He was there the whole time._

"So were you there when I was trying on outfit after outfit? And this?" I asked, motioning to my clothes under the covers.

He grinned and nodded. "May I say, I approve of Alice's choices." I just rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"Where were you when I was eating?"

"Alice came out to talk to me about how amazing you looked," He smiled, "Then she called Jasper. Told him that you two were heading home soon. I wanted to make it home before you and Alice got back so I started to run. I made it out a mile before I heard Alice's troubled mind and then I saw pictures of you being killed and I ran back as fast as possible."

"My savior!" I grinned.

"My Bella." He smiled down at me.

"I'm yours?"

"Go to sleep now Love." He breathed down at me. His scent clogged my mind and my eyes shut without my permission._ Grr Edward._

"Cheater!" I mumbled. I heard a soft chuckle and a light cold touch on my forehead.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review if you want. . please. have a great day XD


	11. Chap 11: Future Danger

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters.

SORRY! Sorry, sorry sorry! This took a long time because i have been really busy. I hope this makes up the wait. Prob not, but I promise more chapters will come up faster and sooner. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 11: Future Danger**

"What was it you had to ask me Jake?" I had woken up from a dreamless sleep at Edward's house. Alice gave me a ride home earlier this morning and about five minutes after I walked in the front door, Jacob came and took me away.

We drove to his house in silence and now we were at the murky beach. It was a windless day and the sun was hidden behind a mile of clouds. "Well. . ."

"Jacob, it must be pretty important because I get the feeling you have been thinking about it all morning."

"I have. ." Jacob sighed and took my hand in his. "Bella, I love you with all my heart and I know you love me too. We have been friends since forever, best friends for years, and now boyfriend and girlfriend," He grinned.

_He was just telling me things I already know. . . what is the big deal?_

"Everyday with you seems like an exciting adventure, never the old same boring routine." He chuckled as I rolled my eyes. "Because you are anything but boring. Bells, I know I may only be seventeen and I have my whole life ahead of me, but there is no one I would rather spend it with than you,"

_Wow. . . Me? Why would anyone want to spend their whole life with me. . . I don't deserve Jake at all. . .he is too perfect. . . . the way he is looking at me though. . . what he is saying. . . how he is breathing so heavy. . . it is kind of giving me a weird feeling. . ._

He got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny silver box, "All I think about is you. All I want is you. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He opened it, and a huge diamond ring sparkled.

_-Silence-_

I starred in awe at the ring and tears started running down my face. _Why now!? Why would he ask me to marry him when Edward. . . . oh. . . this would end their little competition. A competition over me, boring Bella. Plain. Clumsy._

_Yet, I heard the truth ring with every word he said. Marriage!? What?! WHY!? I'm way to young! What is Jacob **thinking**?! UGH!_

_I specifically told him I didn't want to get married for at least ten years. . .Why would he do this to me!? And if I let him down, I would hate to think about how crushed he would be...Sulking. Broken._

I felt tears streaming down my face. _I love Jacob with almost. . . all of my heart. I just hope that is enough._ I swallowed.

"Bella?" Jacob's eyes were locked with mine and he was anxiously waiting for my reply.

"Jake, this is a big step. I don't know if I'm ready,. . . can't we wait a little bit?" I barely mumbled.

"Bella, We aren't at the alter right now, you can change your mind anytime in between. I would just feel a lot better if you were my financé. . .Bella, we can hold off the wedding for as long as you like, for ten years if that is what you really want. All I want is to have the privilege to tell people I'm engaged to Bella Swan, the beautiful angel." I rolled my eyes but grinned.

This was turning out to be the best day of my life. _What would it hurt? I wasn't actually marrying him right away. We had a lot of time to figure everything out. What would people think if they saw the ring? Edward? UGH! _

_Well who cares anyway. I do love Jake, and why not show the rest of the world how much. I'm out of school anyway, it shouldn't matter... Should it?_

_I know Charlie wouldn't have a problem with it (It is Jacob after all, not Edward...) and my mom doesn't need to know until a date is** actually** set. I say that gives me at least a few years. I would rather spend my time with a happy Jacob than a sulking, depressed Jacob, because if I said no, that is exactly what would happen. Plus, I really do love him. (And Edward...)_

"Yes. . .Jake. . . I'll marry you. In about ten years. . But still, my answer is yes." My mumbled response came under my breath. I held out my hand as he slowly put the silver rind on my finger. He had the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face and right after he slipped it on, he jumped up; he almost knocked me over. Then he squeezed me in a tight hug that even Emmett couldn't beat.

He kissed me with so much passion, his lips were pushing with so much force against mine, so must need that I felt thousands of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. The world stopped spinning and time stood still for what seemed like forever tell he finally backed up and breathed. A gigantic smile across his lips. I gasped.

Tears soaked my shirt and they weren't all from me. "Yes! Bella! You made me the happiest guy in the whole world!" Jacob yelled. (Isn't that what I'm supposed to say? Well, happiest girl I mean?) Then, all around in the surrounding forest I hear howling of pure joy and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The rest of the day went in a blur. All the wolves congratulating Jacob and I.Emily was ecstatic; to me, she was my version of another Alice, a wolfy Alice, not a vampire, but still one of my best friends. I loved her just like family. Sam kept giving me the strangest looks though when we were all hanging out. Kind of like he was asking, 'What about the leeches? You can't see them anymore, you're choosing the wolves, so don't talk to them.'

I sighed as Jacob dropped me off at my house. The ring sparkling on my finger. It felt like it weighed five pounds, but I knew that was impossible.

"Bye my lovely financé!" He smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips.

I rolled my eyes again. "Jake, you're addicted to the word now."

"I guess. So I'll see you tomorrow? I have a little something planned. . ." He smiled a mischievous smile.

"Jake. . .what exactly?"

"It's a surprise! Well call me when you wake up okay?"

"Sure Jake. I love you! Bye!" I stumbled getting out of the car.

"Love you too financé!" He sped off as I rolled my eyes again. I'm glad I can make him so happy. I walked into the house with a grin.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said as he walked into the entry. _CHARLIE! I forgot all about having to tell him. . . I wish I would have made Jake stay with me. . ._

"Umm. . . Hey Dad. I umm. . . got to go to my room and check my e-mails!" I jumped past him and ran to my room. The door shut with all my force and I locked it. _Maybe I was overacting just a little bit. . ._

I heard a low musical laugh that I would have been able to notice anywhere. Then the charming vampire spoke. "Bella, you seem. . . rushed." Edward smiled and strode over to me to give me a hug.

"Just a little. . . nervous. . . anxious. . . worried. . . all of the above." I choked out as he let me go with a confused look. I sat down at the edge of my bed, and he studied me. His eyes raked over and then stopped on my hand.

"Bella?"

"Edward?" I answered in the same low, questioning voice.

"I'm gone for a day and come back to find. . . . but. . . Bella?!"

"Huh?" I knew exactly what he was talking about.

He started pacing back and forth, mumbling again. I watched with wide eyes. "Bella! How?! Why? You hate the idea of marriage!. . . surely it is over for me. . . ugh! I can feel my heart brake. . . . I can't believe this!" He shook his head and frowned.

"Edward. . . you are overreacting just a little bit. . ."

"Overreacting?! The love of my life is getting married to a furball!"

I just stared at him as his pacing stopped and he ran up to me, staring deeply into my eyes. His were filled with the same sadness I hated seeing but somehow managed to see a lot these days. "Bella. . . don't you think this is all a bit too soon? I mean the d- uhm, furb- ugh! He is only seventeen and you just got out of high school!"

"Well. . . true. . . I think I am way to young to get married," I shivered at the thought, "I hate the idea also! Ugh! But I've been with Jake now for a very long time and I love him so much. We aren't actually getting married right away, he just wanted to give me this little. . .uhm. . . promise ring. I couldn't disappoint him,"

"Bella! If I asked you to marry me, would you accept because you wouldn't be able to let me down?!"

"Well, if I wasn't already engaged, and you asked, I guess. . . I would."

"Really?! . . .oh Bella. . . you put everyone else first before yourself. You are so selfless. . . That is one of the many reasons I love you so much."

"Please. . . Edward. . . don't remind me. . . I'm with Jacob now. Stop telling me you love me. . .It makes things so much. . .harder. ." I sighed.

Then Edward took my hand in his cold grip, inching forward. I could feel his light cool breath fan across my face. He was trying to dazzle me.

"Bella, I do love you. I love you so much I need to say it! And I know you love me too. . . Love, I'm not giving up that easily. That mongrel needs to watch his back! Because as long as I am around, I will never, ever, stop fighting for you! I can't live without you! Don't you understand!?" He was an inch away from my face now.

I opened my mouth to speak but his finger gently touched my lips.

"Please, Bella. I want you back so much! All I think about is you! Please, please, take me back! Take off that stupid ring. When I was dancing with you, holding you in my arms. . .the way you smiled at me. . . your warm embrace. . . I felt so whole Bella, I felt like I could take on the world. If only that night lasted forever."

"Edward," Before I could answer, his lips came crashing down on mine. The room shifted, and soon I forgot all about Jake as Edward took my breath away. His words, his passion, his kiss! I couldn't think.

"Edward..." I breathed. "Stop...Jake..." I tried to mumble but he just pushed into me harder while still trying to not crush me. I felt a deep need for him and wished he move even closer, even though there was no more room in between us. My heart fluttered.

I was kissing him back! _What is wrong with me! I'm getting married_! I used all my force to push away Edward. He wouldn't budge, and he actually groaned in my mouth, as if when I was pushing him, he thought I was pulling him closer. His arm wrapped around my waist as one caressed my face.

All of a sudden I felt something vibrating in Edward's pants. My eyes went wide as he reached down. Then he pulled out a tiny silver cell phone and finally stopped kissing me to look at the caller ID.

Gasp! I watched Edward's face as he listened to Alice's jumbled sad morbid tone. Strange. Alice? Depressed? Am I still alive? He instantly stood up and paced, while his jaw was set tight and his eyes intent on focusing only on the window.

"Edward? What is it?" I said after he managed to close the phone.

_-Silence-_

"Edward!?"

"Bella... call Jacob. Tell him to bring all those mutts over here. My family is on their way as well."

"Edward?! Why. What? What is going on?!"

"Bella, just do it."

"I am going to, but please, tell me what is going on!"

"Derrick."

"What about him?!"

"Bella, there is only one rule vampires must live their life by. Don't let humans know we exist... Bella, Derrick is not what we have to worry about. He was just the little bird, or maybe bat would be more appropriate... that told the richest, most powerful influential group of moderators in the entire world that a little girl down in Forks happens to know everything about vampires_, and _is dating one of the Cullens, who happens to already be under the gaze because they thought we might take over!"_ We aren't dating... I replied in my mind but all I could do was stare at him like he has three heads._

"Who are 'they'"

"The Volturi."

* * *

Thanks for Reading. I'm working on two other stories right now. One will be up and the other a JasperXBella story will be later. Also, this story is almost over. (sadly) I'm going to take a break and than hopefully soon put up the final story, the sequel, Dilemma of the Soul.


	12. Chap 12: Part To Begin

**I'm so so so so so so so so sosososos sorry this chapter took sooo long. I have been really busy! I promise I will update and finish this story before christmas. My little christmas present to you ^_^ Don't worry, There will be a sequel sometime later. Tell then, you guys should read my other story a jasperXAlice! Called Divine Revelations.**

**I really thought this would be the last chapter but oh no! a thought came to me XD so i run with it. **

**I'll try to not let life get in the way of writing. -.- but life just has a way of keeping me busy XD**

**thanks to all my amazing super reviewers! I dedicate this chapter to all of you^_^****Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

* * *

**Chapter 12:**** Part To Begin**

In no time everyone was inside the Cullen's house. Rose with Em apparently on some kind of trip to Hawaii just got inside the house steeling glances and sitting down. Everyone was anxious. Some looking extremely mad, others worried, and some queasy. I sat in Jake's lap across the room from Edward, who never took his eyes off me.

"It smells disgusting." Jake whispered in my ear with a groan.

"Shh Jacob, It'll be alright." He half smiled but the smile never touched his eyes, because he kept glancing and growling at Edward. He was also wondering what the big emergency was to get him and his pack all the way over here. _This isn't going to be good._

"If I don't get fresh air soon I think I'll vomit!" Quil whined to Embry.

"I suppose you are all wondering what the reason is for calling this meeting. Vampires and Wolves together. Strange as it may be,"

"Carlisle, you better give the best damn speech you have ever gave. I detect hostility, hmmm rage and a bit of a grudge," Jasper looked over at Edward, "Oh, nope, that last one is from us."

"Right, right." Carlisle muttered before he gave Edward a sympathetic look. What kept racing through my mind was Edward, kissing, me. _His lips, his eyes, his embrace, his love! The things he told me, the words he chose sent shivers down my spine. Oh God help me, I'm so confused... and getting married!_

"Yes, Sam is asking how long this weird truce is going to last." Edward finally looked away and at Carlisle. "They are here for Bella only. If we had asked for help, and no harm could ever come to Bella, they would not be here at all." Sam showed his teeth with a low growl. The dark wolf sat close to the roaring fireplace. An eerie shadow encased the room making the wolves look menacing and the vampires.... look dangerous. Even Alice, sitting on the couch looked scary, but she smiles every five seconds at me and the scary Alice disappears in an instant.

Rosalie, Em, and Esme sat quietly on the couch too. Rosalie looked bored out of her mind and impatient, checking her nails, while Em drooled over her new outfit. Esme kept nervously looking around the room and offering the few wolves who stayed human, (Quil, Embry, and Jake.) some tea. _Of course they didn't want anything from a vampire_. Jasper and Carlisle paced the room but tried to stay in the middle. The Cullens knew what was up but the wolves were totally clueless.

"So as I was saying, thank you all for coming." Carlisle continued, "Something has come up. That puts our dear Bella, us, and any human within a 20 mile radius in trouble," Jacob pulled me closer with a grunt and focused on Carlisle, "The Volturi are coming to kill Bella." Jacob and Edward growled on key and the room was deadly silent.

"Why!?" Jacob roared. "Who are they?!"

"Calm down mutt." Jasper said.

"Shut up leech." Jake bellowed. "My financé is in trouble and don't tell me what to do, I'm going to be pissed no matter what!" Jaz looked over at Alice, who in return gave him a look of grave danger if Jasper said one more word to make Jake more mad. Jasper sighed.

"Continue on." Edward said softly, for Sam probably.

Carlisle kept on, "Yes. Bella ran into a vampire named Derrick who is friends with them. He wanted to take her, but was stopped," Jacob looked at me with worried eyes and then anger. I realized I never told him any of it. "They are our moderators in a way. They are our government. We can't be known to public, and Derrick told them how the Cullens were keeping a little pet,"

A rumble out of Jacob's throat sounded quietly. "They are coming to kill us and most importantly Bella. Please, fight with us, side by side for her safety. I know you care about her as much as our family does. They are not our kind in a way. They aren't accustomed to our lifestyle you see. And they surely have never encountered werewolves before. Should I say shape shifters instead? It will not be easy my friends, they come in an army of around 40 this time, bearing the most powerful vampires known. It will not be easy."

Silence followed. "What are our chances?" Jacob asked quietly.

"I don't know Jacob." Carlisle replied solemnly.

"What about the psychic leech over there?!" He pointed to Alice.

In that instant her eyes went wide and she stopped showing fake signs of life. She was off in her own world.

"Alice!?" I called out. My voice hoarse. Edward closed his eyes tight. Then when Alice cooled down and snapped out of it Edward answered for her.

"We will all die."

"Well that doesn't sound like much of an option now does it?!" Jacob was angered to a dangerous point. He sighed after he looked over my worried face. "How long do we have until they come?"

"A month or so. They count months as days really."

"No use arguing over this now. Or stressing. Come on Bells, sweetie, we're going home."

"I really don't want to deal with Charlie right now." I sighed.

"Nonsense!" Jacob was mad, not at me but mostly with the situation, I could tell.

"I think we should keep in touch." Carlisle said slowly. He gave me a small smile as Jake lifted me and sat me on my feet. I glared at him because this is all just so foolish! _Why can't they all get along? I can't believe I put all their lives in jeopardy! What is wrong with me?!_

"Stop blaming yourself Bella." Edward spoke up from right next to me out of the blue. Jacob grimaced and stepped away slightly.

I looked over at Jasper. Clearly Edward read Jasper's mind because Jasper could feel my emotions. Jasper shrugged with a slight smile and ran off with Alice up the stairs. Oh wow....

When I faced Edward again, he shook his head no. "Bella, I know you well enough that I don't need to peak in on Jasper's thoughts.... Which in this case is a good thing."

I felt the edges of my lips turn upward in unison with Edward's.

"Stay away parasite." Jacob whispered angrily. "Let's go hun."

"I don't want to go back to my place Jake. I don't want to lie to Charlie even more. Oh Charlie! What if they,"

"Bells, don't worry. We will go back to my place okay?" Jake asked.

"Fine." I mumbled. At least I don't have to see Charlie, with this giant ring weighing my hand down.....

Jacob drove in silence to his house. When we got in I jumped on the couch and buried my head in my hands. Jake jumped on the couch and shook it with his weight. He lightly draped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk earlier."

"What? Oh don't worry about it. I'm just upset about the whole situation...." I sighed.

"Everything is okay Bells, I'll take care of you. No leech will ever lay a hand on you! I'll make sure of that. Till then, I'll be here for you." He smiled.

"Jake, you big foolish puppy! 40 hungry super-powerful angry vampires are after me and there is nothing you can do.... Please don't fight..." I kept talking In my head, _If it's me they want...then just let them have me and all of you might be able to survive._

"Puppy?!" Jacob chuckled. "Bella, you forget you are talking to a gigantic protective even angrier wolf."

"How can you laugh at a time like this?"

"Bells, you are so silly. Nothing will happen to me, to us. I'm a big boy I can't take care of myself." I just glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"Isn't there some other way I can get you not to fight?" That was the comment to get Jacob thinking the rest of the time until around midnight. I was woozy and about to pass out as Jacob slept heavily with his warm arm still around my waist.

His phone went off and I got up slowly to go answer it. Billy and Jacob were both sleeping. "Hello?"

"Bella?" Edward's worried voice came from the other line.

"Yes?"

"I had a feeling you would be awake. I bet the dog is sleeping?"

"Yeah...."

He laughed without humor. "Some watch-dog." I laughed under my breath.

"Is there something you needed to talk to him about?"

"It can wait...." He muttered something under his breath I couldn't hear, "Can you sneak away?"

"Huh?"

"Bella, can you come over here? We need to talk..."

"I'll try." I hung up just as I heard him say something. It sounded like I love you, but I couldn't be sure. I got out easily because Jake was a heavy sleeper. Probably got it from Billy. I snuck one last look at Jacob, sleeping on the couch. His arm grasping a pillow like he thought it was me. I smiled. He was so adorable when he slept.

"Bella..Bella..." I heard him groggily call out. I froze and looked back but he was still sleeping. "Bella don't leave me." He tossed and turned. I frowned as I shut the door.

* * *

**I know I know. Very short but meaningful. The next chapter will prob. be the last, and very long O.O Then i will keep writing my other story and start the sequel. Any ideas? Send some PMs. Any ideas for other stories just let me know. ^_^ thnx**


End file.
